The Real Thing (Versão em Português)
by Sofistinha
Summary: "Tocar as raízes da experiência: o ingrediente mais básico. Ver o brilho invisível da vida e sentir a sujeira, a tristeza e a raiva. Valorizar a certeza do agora, mata pouco a pouco. Apenas cerre os dentes, não faça barulho. Dê um passo e olhe ao redor. Apenas cerre seus punhos e feche os olhos. Olhe profundamente dentro de si, hipnotize. O sussurro é senão um grito. "
1. Nota da Autora

_**The Real Thing**_ – _Uma Fanfic PWP (Porn without plot/Pornô sem enredo) de Resident Evil estrelando_ _ **WESKLAIRE**_ _(Albert_ _ **Wesk**_ _er e C_ _ **laire**_ _Redfield)_

 _ **Nota (REALMENTE LONG**_ _ **A**_ _ **) da Autora:**_

Primeiro de tudo: Eu **não tenho um Leitor Beta** e essa fanfic foi escrita por mim, **_originalmente em inglês_** ;

Tendo dito isso, vamos começar com algumas informações úteis sobre a fic:

Eu estou escrevendo essa nota, como uma forma de explicar _como, quando e por que_ essa história está acontecendo.

Esse par estranho e não-canon, aconteceu de ser o meu favorito dentre todos os favoritos. Eu leio MUITAS fanfics de Resident Evil e geralmente interajo com muitos autores, sempre dando feedback, conselhos, dicas e ideias de todo tipo, e eles sempre me disseram que eu deveria tentar.

 _Então s_ em a intenção de publicar, eu comecei a escrever o que seria a MINHA versão da primeira vez do Wesker/Claire (Sim, eu sou pervertida e não, eu não me arrependo/envergonho). Por que uma PWP? (porn without plot ou pornô sem enredo.) Porque eu sou preguiçosa e não quero me comprometer com uma história ao qual eu não daria um final decente. Precisa de muita pesquisa, comprometimento, habilidade e disciplina (que acima de tudo, eu não tenho NENHUMA. Sou uma completa bagunça!) para escrever decentemente. _Então estejam CIENTES de que essa é a PRIMEIRA fic, de uma pessoa muito BAGUNÇADA/BAGUNCEIRA, escrita originalmente numa língua estrangeira._ **Será curta (provavelmente quatro capítulos) e para público adulto.**

 _Agora sobre **QUANDO** a fic está acontecendo ( **o setup** ):_

Minha mente perturbada assumiu que o jeito mais FÁCIL viria logo depois do filme em CG- DEGENERAÇÃO. **Veja bem, para esse par incomum acontecer sem muita explicação, só poderia ser num momento de extrema necessidade** _ **. Claire** , em minha opinião, **NUNCA NUNQUINHA se colocaria propositalmente no caminho do Wesker**. Ele NÃO É uma boa pessoa. Ele NÃO É um anti-herói, ele É um vilão desde o começo e arqui-inimigo do irmão dela. E ela sabe bem disso._ **Claire acabou se infectando com o G-Vírus, no complexo da WillPharma em Nov/2005, depois de ter se machucado durante a explosão**. Então, se está lendo isso, tenha em mente que o setup da história é a debilitação da Claire, por volta de dois meses depois da infecção. Por volta de Jan/2006, ela começou a ter essa "gripe irritante", que a enfraquecera demais e não curava nunca. É justo quando Wesker entra em cena. No momento em que Claire estava se preparando pra ir ao hospital, por volta da meia noite, ela desmaia na porta de casa, e a última visão que tivera através de olhos turvos, fora os coturnos negros de alguém. Coturnos do Wesker, a propósito.

Então o setup certo, é que o Wesker vinha monitorando ela ( **Ele vem monitorando todo mundo, só pra vocês saberem u.ú** ) e quando o vírus começou a tomar conta, ele entrou em cena para recolhê-la. A intenção dele é a mesma de sempre: pesquisa, poder e vingança. Primeiramente, meu Wesker não sente nada pela Claire, ela é apenas uma ferramenta, uma peça. Peça essa, cheia de utilidade, como ele mesmo vê, já que ele sabe que ela está de alguma forma se fundindo/adaptando com/ao vírus (tendo então, uma genética excepcional) e é irmã de seu inimigo, sendo o melhor jeito de afetar Chris. A propósito, **o vírus nela é o G-Vírus reagindo com T-Verônica, que já estava dormente nela desde o episódio na Antártica**. Mas eu não vou explorar isso, sinto muito.

 _ **Então o Wesker tem Claire como refém, e a trata exatamente como um. Ela é sequestrada, trancada numa cela, e passa por experimento de tempo em tempo.**_ Ele só usa violência física quando ela o provoca muito (o que eu posso dizer que é com bastante frequência), mas violência emocional é a constante entre eles. Ele a ameaça e ao irmão com frequência. _**Claire o desafia SEMPRE**_ , desde o primeiro dia quando ela acordou amarrada a uma cama de hospital, dolorida, tonta e ardendo em febre, insultando e amaldiçoando tudo e todos; até o dia presente, onde ela provoca e desafia Wesker em QUALQUER oportunidade.

 _ **Em algum tempo durante os quatro primeiros meses de cativeiro, eles começaram a criar vínculo um com o outro, no sentido de afeiçoarem-se, sem conscientemente perceberem.**_ Eles continuavam a tratar um ao outro como merd*, mas começaram a pensar nas consequências disso. Ele passou a paralisar quando a machucava demais, saindo de cara feia e sumindo por dias. E ela passou a se sentir culpada por provocá-lo demais e sempre sempre sentir falta dele, enquanto ele estivesse fora.

 _Então isso nos deixa com o **COMO** vai acontecer, então é basicamente o sumário da história:  
_ Ago/2006, _**Claire tem vivido com o Wesker por mais ou menos sete meses, numa casa de campo afastada, em algum lugar que ela não sabe. Ela já não é mais tratada como refém, e eles passaram da fase de inimigos e se tornaram inimigos-amigos.**_ Agora vivem confortavelmente um com o outro, dividem a casa e Claire tem passe-livre pra fuçar por aí, EXCETO no laboratório, onde ela só é autorizada a ir, acompanhada por ele. **Eles entraram em acordo, onde ela ficaria sob os cuidados dele até acharem uma cura, e em troca, ele poderia ter o vírus dela para pesquisa.** Chris ainda é assunto delicado entre eles, então eles evitam. Em troca de ser mais "agradável" (cooperativa) com o Wesker, para tentar tranquilizar o irmão, Claire pôde ligar pra ele duas ou três vezes durante esses sete meses, sob supervisão do tirano. _**Chris sabe que sua irmã está com Wesker, e está tentando encontrá-la, ainda que ela tenha dito para ele não fazê-lo. Ele sabe que ela está infectada com algo, e também sabe que no começo ela fora sequestrada, mas agora permanece lá por vontade própria. Chris não consegue aceitar. E o Wesker adora isso HAHA.**_

 **Claire constantemente se vê entediada, já que não tem ninguém além do Wesker para conversar, e ele está sempre ocupado com alguma coisa.** Ela o ajuda com procedimentos simples no laboratório de vez em quando e ele está tentando ensiná-la o básico de Química, Bioquímica, virologia e afins. Nos últimos dois meses, toda vez que eles se provocavam, partiam para o confronto físico, e isso começou a ficar estranho. Se eles se machucavam demais, não posso dizer que se arrependiam, mas começaram a pensar nos efeitos disso. Se eles não se machucavam, só ficavam ofegantes, trocando olhares intensos por algum tempo. **Então, depois que eles se afeiçoaram, começou a surgir uma tensão sexual entre eles. Duas pessoas sozinhas, homem e mulher, vivendo junto por certo tempo, nada mais natural.**

 **O Wesker está completamente ciente disso, e começou então, a ponderar sobre o que poderia acontecer, se ele explorasse mais essa tensão. A princípio, a possibilidade de machucar Chris irreparavelmente ao aproveitar-se sexual e emocionalmente de sua irmã, e ainda "dar umazinha" só para variar, o divertia.** Ele ainda cogitava a possibilidade de finalmente tê-la para si de verdade, ao seu lado como uma aliada, devido ao apego. No entanto, depois dos recentes episódios de confronto, as reações de seu corpo e mente, começaram a incomodar. Wesker é muito bom em ler as pessoas, e esses sete meses vivendo com ela, se provaram muito frutíferos nesse aspecto. Ele descobriu como ela é aquela com a risada alta e espontânea, o sorriso brilhante e o andar confiante. Descobriu que ela pensa com o coração e não com a razão, o que o fez chegar à conclusão de que ela pode ser facilmente manipulada. Ela é ingênua (muito ingênua) aos olhos de Wesker. Ele sabe que ela se coloca na pele dos outros com frequência. Empatia, ele definiu. Passional, brincalhona, vivaz, temperamental, carinhosa, teimosa, feroz e cabeça quente. Claire é uma mulher bem carente, e ele a viu procurar por sua companhia inúmeras vezes, e viu também entrar em conflito por isso. Ele sabe que ela sabe que não deveria querer se aproximar do inimigo. Ele aprendeu que ela é sensível e tem uma TPM forte (nesse período, ela se estressa facilmente e fica ainda mais sensível, perdendo o controle de suas emoções, constantemente chorando ou xingando por solidão, raiva ou tristeza. O corpo dela fica mais curvilíneo, melhor delineado, os seios visivelmente maiores e aparentemente bem mais sensíveis. Ela parece mais ansiosa e muito mais faminta, ele percebeu). Ele notou que ela não gosta de chorar, e quando o faz, fica nervosa consigo mesma. Orgulho, ele definiu. Ela adora motos e cerveja. É inteligente, esperta, forte e criativa. Claire ama crianças e cachorros, os grandões. Nunca teve treinamento militar, mas Chris a ensinara muito sobre autodefesa. Sabe lidar com armas, especialmente as pistolas, mas prefere as espingardas. Não é uma pessoa matinal, e dorme sem roupa íntima. Saber de tudo isso, e ficar divagando sobre, é o que vem estressando Wesker. E é por isso que **ele começou a se distanciar. A parte racional e autoritária dele parecia ciente do perigo nesse jogo de atração/sedução.** Não que ele estivesse sentindo algo por ela, não! Mas ele começou a dar muita atenção, dispensar muito do seu precioso tempo pra ela, e o pior de tudo, é que de alguma forma, ele não estava só aproveitando isso tudo, mas indo atrás, procurando pela companhia dela.

 **Claire, por outro lado, bem ciente de que ele não é alguém ao qual podemos chamar de "cidadão de bem" (uma pessoa de moral e bons costumes), percebeu que ele não é totalmente mau e imoral também.** Ela aprendeu que ele é um cientista MUITO dedicado, alguém que não busca apenas "poder", mas aprecia o conhecimento. E conhecimento é poder de fato, como ele mesmo disse. Ela podia até dizer que ele sinceramente gostava de estar no laboratório. Passou a admirar a postura e jeito composto dele, o quão asseado el habilidade de estar sempre à frente. Ela o tem como alguém extremamente inteligente. Claire já podia dizer quando ele estava bravo ou estressado, pela linguagem corporal (o cerrar de dentes, o ligeiro movimento involuntário dos dedos e o brilho diferente no olhar). Aprendeu que ele não comia nem dormia como uma pessoa normal. Isso só acontecia, quando ele se desgastava demais, fosse do trabalho, stress, batalhas e por aí vai. A agenda sempre cheia e nenhum tempo para frivolidades. Wesker NUNCA NUNCA fala de si mesmo numa maneira pessoal ou intimista e tudo que ela descobrira, fora por observação. O Tyrant não é alguém pra se brincar, sempre muito sério, inflexível, impaciente, severo, geralmente violento/agressivo. Ele é incrivelmente curioso e deseja saber TUDO de TUDO e TODOS. Mas gosta de descobrir tudo sozinho. Muito intuitivo, sempre descobre a verdade por trás das coisas. Ela aprendeu que ele é mestre em fazer perguntas diretas e desconcertantes. Ele sempre faz isso com ela. Dificilmente ele aceita de pronto o que lhe foi dito, sempre procurando suas próprias conclusões. Wesker tem pulso firme no que concerne o próprio destino. Ele tem extrema necessidade por controle em qualquer situação. Se há uma coisa que o tira do sério, é o imprevisto. Ele tem uma beleza mortal, Claire veio a admitir pra si mesma- ele é independente, sem medo e ambicioso. Ninguém cruza seu caminho ou aposta contra ele. Ele mesmo se fez e faz vencedor. Alguém que vai até o fim, determinado ela diria. Intenso e cheio de desejo. Dos últimos confrontos, Claire percebeu que ele costuma misturar emoções, porque ela o pode sentir tanto enraivecido quanto excitado. Ele é temperamental e vingativo, bem como cabeça-quente e rancoroso. **Ela notou também a mudança no relacionamento deles, mas diferente do Wesker, nunca quis explorar nada disso.** Ela não podia e nem iria. **Claire percebeu que se sentia muito sozinha, e o fato dele ser tão atraente acima de tudo, fez com que essa tensão sexual se tornasse tão espessa, tão forte.** Embora ela não gostasse da ausência e distancia que ele agora estava impondo, começou a pensar que talvez fosse necessária.

Então, agora eu imagino que todos saibam as condições e circunstancias nas quais a história está acontecendo. **Os capítulos provavelmente serão mais curtos que essa nota.** Espero que todos tenham um ótimo passatempo ao ler essa fic e desde já agradeço a oportunidade. **Peço desculpas por qualquer erro de gramática, ortografia e afins. Português Brasileiro é minha língua-mãe e a história foi pensada e escrita originalmente em inglês. O processo de tradução se mostrou mais difícil do que eu imaginava.** _Por favor, relevem se algumas sentenças não fizerem muito sentido ou estiverem mal colocadas._

Eu não faço questão de seguidores ou reviews, mas um feedback é SEMPRE bem vindo de qualquer forma. Eu nem me importo com críticas infundadas. Se sintam livres para proceder como bem quiserem.

Estou aqui para, por e com vocês, pessoal!

Se cuidem! Cordialmente,

 _Mandy Boo / Sofistinha / Amanda Del Duque._


	2. Capítulo I- Falling to Pieces

_**The Real Thing**_ – _Uma Fanfic PWP (Porn without plot/Pornô sem enredo) de Resident Evil estrelando_ _ **WESKLAIRE**_ _(Albert_ _ **Wesk**_ _er e C_ _ **laire**_ _Redfield)_

 _ **Legenda:**_

 _|Letra|_  
-Diálogo-  
 _"Pensamento"  
_

 _ **Capítulo I – Falling to pieces.  
(Caindo aos pedaços/Despedaçando)**_

 _| Back and forth, I sway with the wind  
Resolution slips away again  
Right through my fingers, back into my heart  
Where it's out of reach and it's in the dark|_

 _"Inspira, expira... Inspira, expira..."_.- como um mantra, Claire repetia mentalmente para si mesma tentando se acalmar. Tudo estava silencioso agora, exceto sua mente. Imagens do show de horrores que ela vira há algumas horas no laboratório, ainda a atormentavam. Imagens cravadas em sua memória, que nenhum ser humano deveria carregar. Imagens... Tão doentias, que ela ainda sentia vontade vomitar; tão tristes, que as lágrimas pareciam não parar de escorrer de seus olhos já inchados; tão enraivecedoras, que os punhos já machucados (de toda a destruição que ela causara no lab), estavam agora esbranquiçados e sangrando novamente, de tanta força que ela fazia ao cerrá-los.

Tentando conter a vontade de quebrar e explodir o local todo em pura raiva, ela se jogou na cama, abraçando os travesseiros e escondendo a face neles.

 _\- MALDITO MONSTRO DOENTIO!-_ ela gritou para si mesma e para as paredes, abafando o som contra o travesseiro, enquanto continuava revivendo mentalmente o episódio dessa manhã:

-/-

Morta de tédio, depois que o Wesker saiu para uma de suas "reuniões de rotina", Claire resolveu invadir o laboratório, pra tentar descobrir que tipo de coisas bizarras ele escondia lá embaixo. Claire tinha tempo, tinha força de vontade e era teimosa como todo bom Redfield deve ser. Não foi tarefa fácil tentar decifrar o código de acesso, ou depois de perder a paciência, tentar fundir o aparelho para garantir sua entrada, mas tendo sobrevivido e desbravado os laboratórios e a própria cidade de Raccoon, nada lhe parecia impossível. A jovem conseguiu com alguma dedicação, acesso ao complexo, se deparando com a iluminação excessiva, gélidas paredes brancas, e o cheiro característico de hospital: desinfetante, detergente e cloro. Um longo lance de escadas e ela se encontrou no centro da instalação. Uma enorme e pálida sala, no final do corredor à extrema direita, lhe chamou atenção. Não sabia definir o porquê, sexto sentido talvez, pois a referida sala parecia completamente vazia, se não por uma solitária escrivaninha (com um computador e um punhado de notas) e uma pequena bancada com utensílios médicos (pequenos tubos de ensaio, estetoscópio, seringas, um microscópio etc.). Algo parecia estranho. O ar da sala parecia mais denso, um estranho clima de tensão. Após breve inspeção no recinto, Claire notou algumas marcas circulares no chão, por toda a extensão da sala.

 _"Estranho..."._

Dando uma olhada ao redor da sala, ela foi em direção a mesa, e enquanto ela ponderava tentando entender as poucas notas dispersas sobre a mesma, Claire inclinou-se contra uma parede e, acidentalmente, ela pressionou alguma coisa, um painel como um tablet fixado na parede. Ela tocou-o e ouviu a voz mecânica e metálica, desprovida de qualquer humanidade, anunciar "Experimento#17".

 _| Sometimes I think I'm blind  
Or I may be just paralyzed |_

Ela bem sabia que Wesker não era nenhum santo, e constantemente ela podia ouvir muitos barulhos estranhos (passos, arranhar, às vezes até um tipo de rosnado), especialmente à noite, vindos debaixo do andar principal. Ela sempre inferiu que fossem alguns dos experimentos vivos de Wesker, e isso sempre a inquietou. Mas nunca se deu por ingênua, sempre soube que cientistas precisam de organismos vivos para experimentação. Ela só esperava que esses "organismos vivos" fossem animais e estes, fossem ao menos tratados dignamente. Mas o que ela viu, quando o chão cedeu e uma das marcas circulares deu forma a uma jaula de vidro, foi horrendo e Claire não pode conter um grito de surpresa e desgosto.

 _-AH! UM MONSTRO!-_

 _| Because the plot thickens every day_

 _and the pieces of my puzzle keep crumblin' away_

 _But I know, there's a picture beneath|_

Ela se sentiu tonta e sua visão quase escurecera ante a abominação. Um resto distorcido do que antes fora um homem, com gavinhas, apêndices e órgãos internos expostos. Mas o pior era o olho. Um único grande e triste olho amarelo e o que restara de sua mão humana a tocar o vidro. Todo o sofrimento que a criatura suportava transpassava pelo vidro, através do gesto e do olhar abatido. Toda aquela dor... Inconscientemente, com as pernas trêmulas, a jovem foi se afastando da jaula, e por acidente, esbarrou as costas no dispositivo tablet novamente, e então tudo veio à tona: Uma infinidade de experimentos estava agora disposta por toda a sala, que antes parecia vazia. Cada uma daquelas marcas circulares no chão cedeu e deu lugar a uma jaula de vidro. Todo o tipo de aberrações infectadas, um verdadeiro Circo de horrores, estava agora diante de seus olhos. Alguns eram grandes, outros pequenos, uns ainda traziam algum traço de sua antiga forma humana, outros, estavam irreconhecíveis. Uns pareciam dopados, outros se demonstravam bem agitados. Alguns se jogavam contra o vidro, outros ficavam recolhidos no canto da jaula. Era tudo demais para aguentar. O pior de tudo agora era o silencio. Tudo que Claire podia ouvir era sua própria respiração oscilante e o ritmo acelerado de seu coração; embora ela pudesse ver as criaturas agitadas, o som nunca permeava o local por conta da isolação do vidro. Tocou uma das jaulas, esperando sentir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa; sentir que estava acordada. Levou um tempo até que ela conseguisse sentir firmeza nas próprias pernas e a coragem de explorar o local. Ela retirou o aparelho tablet da parede, e foi andando pela sala. O dispositivo agora listava todos os espécimes e seus dados, tais como: data de nascimento, gênero, tipo sanguíneo, origem e a descrição de todas as atrocidades cometidas com o experimento. Ela seguiu andando pela sala, absorvendo toda a informação sobre tudo que eles haviam sofrido. Pessoas de todos os cantos do mundo, todas as faixas etárias... De repente, um nome na lista se destacou...

 _"Steve Burnside"._

 _| Indecisions clouds my vision  
No one listens.|_

 _\- Jaula 8-_ instruía o aparelho. Alguns minutos se passaram até ela conjurar a coragem de ir checar. Trêmula, ela se dirigiu a jaula onde o corpo de Steve supostamente estaria.

 _-Vazia-_ ela murmurou pra si mesma, tocando a jaula. Mais e mais lágrimas vinham.

 _| Because I'm somewhere in between  
My love and my agony_

 _You see, I'm somewhere in between_

 _My life is falling to pieces.  
Somebody put me together.|_

 _\- Eu sinto muito Steve... Eu sinto... Muito –_ Ela repetia em suspiros desesperados, enquanto escorregava as costas pela jaula, se colocando sentada ao pé da mesma. Claire abraçou os joelhos, escondendo o rosto para chorar. O lugar estava tão silencioso, que ela só podia ouvir o próprio choro. Ela estava se sentindo tão mal, os últimos momentos com Steve repassando vividamente em sua cabeça. Chorava copiosamente e sentia como se fosse desmaiar. Coração apertado, hiperventilando, visão turva... De repente, iniciou-se uma vídeo-reprodução no vidro da jaula de Steve. Assustada, Claire levantou rapidamente usando o vidro como suporte. Um arquivo áudio visual com todos os detalhes sórdidos de todo o sofrimento do jovem começou a passar. Toda experimentação feita nele e com ele, e por fim, após um mundo de dor por detrás daquele vidro, a almejada liberdade, o livramento de toda uma tragédia, através de um mecanismo de incineração, rápida desintegração do corpo. Em estado de choque, Claire começou a vomitar... e logo ela se viu perdendo os sentidos.

 _|Layin' face down on the ground  
My fingers in my ears to block the sound  
My eyes shut tight to avoid the sight  
Anticipating the end, losing the will to fight|  
_

Quando acordou, sentia o chão gelado contra sua face e uma tontura e enjoo absurdos. Lentamente ela se levantou e os monstros, dignos de um Inferno Dantesco ainda estavam lá. Não era um de seus costumeiros pesadelos. Os monstros pareciam mais e mais agitados, como se a presença de Claire os estivesse afetando, e começaram todos a chocar-se contra o vidro da jaula. Foi aí que ela saiu do estado de choque.  
Mesmo enraivecida, triste e sem esperanças, ela iria colocar um fim ao sofrimento daqueles monstros. Tentando como pode limpar o próprio rosto, com passos irritadiços, decidida ela saiu em busca do aparelho de incineração pelo laboratório. Como mostrou o vídeo, um pequeno dispositivo, parecendo um controle.

Quando não conseguiu achar, Claire começou a gritar como uma pessoa enlouquecida. A voz oscilante, o grito rouco ecoando pelos corredores vazios do lugar. Como ela poderia dar fim a isso? A tudo isso? Toda essa crueldade e loucura destruindo o mundo e a humanidade? Ela estava dividindo a casa com o inimigo, ela estava vivendo confortavelmente com ele. Como ela pôde? COMO ELA PÔDE?

 _| Droplets of "yes" and "no"  
In an ocean of "maybe"|_

Vagando pelo laboratório ainda tentando recompor-se e encontrar uma solução para o sofrimento daqueles monstros, ela deu de cara com o escritório do Wesker. O lugar parecia com ele, cheirava como ele, e ela parecia até mesmo sentir a presença dele ali: gélidas paredes brancas, tudo limpinho e impessoal, cheirando a perfume caro e couro novo. Nada fora do lugar, nada ao alcance de terceiros, assim como ele. Louca de raiva, ela começou a quebrar a sala toda:

O computador foi ao chão;  
 _-FODA-SE ESSE MALDITO COMPUTADOR!-_

Os papéis que encontrou, rasgou todos;  
 _-FODA-SE ESSES MALDITOS PAPÉIS!-_

Ela chutou e pisou a cadeira até quebrá-la;  
 _-FODA-SE ESSA MALDITA CADEIRA!-_

E o usando o que sobrou da cadeira, um longo pedaço de metal que costumava ser a perna da mesma, ela usou para destruir o resto da sala: janelas, utensílios, molduras, armários etc.  
 _-FODA-SE ESSA SUA MALDITA SALA, WESKEEER!-_

Ainda ofegante e enlouquecida, Claire passeou com os olhos por toda a destruição. Estava agora tentando respirar direito e se recompor. Conforme foi se acalmando, sentiu um ardor nos dedos. Quando olhou para as mãos, viu que seus dedos agora sangravam. _"Risco de Ameaça Biológica detectada. Processo de descontaminação iniciado."_ – a voz mecânica anunciou. Os chuveiros de descontaminação da sala começaram o processo, lavando a sala e ensopando Claire. _"Ah, isso é ótimo!"_ – pensou sarcasticamente consigo mesma. Em algum momento, durante seu surto de raiva, ela se machucara. Ao analisar o ferimento, de relance, em meio ao entulho, ela finalmente achou o controle de incineração. Devia estar escondido em algo que ela quebrou, revelando assim, o objeto. Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem tomou posse do controlezinho e voltou para a sala de tortura.

Claire olhou para os monstros uma última vez:  
 _\- Eu sinto muito...Eu sinto muito mesmo... Espero que possam descansar em paz agora.-_

Em lágrimas e com o coração pesado, ela ativou o sistema de incineração, e assistiu como um clarão dominou toda a sala, vindo de cada vidro sendo consumido por uma explosão de fogo intensa. Claire tinha certeza de que se pudesse ouvir o grito dos monstros agonizando, sendo consumidos pelo fogo, ela ficaria louca para sempre.  
Em instantes, tudo era cinzas. O mecanismo das jaulas começou um processo de limpeza e desinfecção. E em segundos, toda a existência dos monstros fora apagada, e tudo que restara era o limpo vazio das jaulas.  
Tomando nas mãos o tablet, ela memorizou cada experimento. Wesker pagaria por cada um deles. Tentou apagar todos os dados, mas não conseguiu figurar a senha para fazê-lo. Contentou-se em apenas destruir o aparelho, deixando os restos pelo chão.  
Deixando o laboratório para trás, ela voltou para dentro da casa, com a intenção de se limpar.

 _| From the bottom, it looks like a steep incline  
From the top, another downhill slope of mine  
But I know the equilibrium's there.|_

Claire tomou um banho quente e não conseguia parar de chorar. Muita coisa passava em sua cabeça agora. Tudo que acontecera desde a morte prematura de seus pais, o pesadelo em Raccoon City, na Ilha de Rockfort, na Antártica, em Harvardville... Pensou em tudo que ela aprendera sobre a Umbrella e o verdadeiro mal lá fora: a vaidade dos homens. Pensou em tudo que acontecera com ela e os amigos por causa desse mal que assola o mundo. Pensou em tudo que acontecera com Chris, _ah **como ela sentia falta do irmão**_! Pensou em todos que morreram e em todos que perderam algo ou alguém pelas mãos dessa maldade... pensou em Steve...  
 _-Oh Steve ...-_ sussurrou para si mesma, se lembrando de todas as coisas horríveis que ele sofreu, uma vez que Wesker colocou suas mãos nele. Pensou em Wesker...

O que ela ia fazer? O que ela poderia fazer? Claire estava se sentindo tão _traída;_ pelo Wesker, claro, mas principalmente por si mesma. Ela já estava se acostumando ao vilão, vendo um lado diferente nele, procurando conhecê-lo melhor, se afeiçoando a ele, procurando sua companhia,...começando a sentir-se próxima dele. Claire já até sonhara com ele algumas vezes. Como ela pôde?

 _| Indecisions clouds my vision  
No one listens  
Because I'm somewhere in between  
My love and my agony |_

Se sentindo completamente drenada de toda energia, ela se trocou rapidamente, sem prestar atenção no que vestiria, vindo a colocar apenas uma boxer feminina preta e uma regata branca.  
Cerrando os punhos, ela se jogou na cama que já estava quase que sentindo como sua própria.

 _\- MALDITO MONSTRO DOENTIO!-_  
Ela iria colocar um fim nisso tudo de uma vez por todas, assim que o Wesker chegasse.  
 _"Chega de brincar de casinha com o Diabo"._  
E então, exausta, ela chorou até cair num sono profundo sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

 _| You see, I'm somewhere in between  
My life is falling to pieces.  
_ _Somebody put me together. |_

-/-

Assim que entrou na casa, Wesker podia dizer que alguma coisa estava errada. Sentia que alguma coisa estava errada. Com o mesmo andar costumeiro, assim como uma pantera negra, a figura toda de preto, vagou pela sala de estar, observando. Os olhos felinos scanearam o local. Nada parecia fora do lugar. Sentiu certa eletricidade no ar, respirando fundo, um cheiro agridoce diferente alcançou suas narinas.  
 _"Sangue?"_  
Definitivamente alguma coisa estava errada. Ao se aproximar da porta do lab, ele realizou tudo. Vermelho iluminou através das lentes dos seus óculos escuros, os olhos diabólicos brilhando com ódio.  
 _" O que você fez, Redfield?"_  
E com passos lentos e decididos, ele entrou no laboratório...

 **Nota da Autora: Bem, bem, o primeiro capítulo está feito. Espero que vocês gostem.**

 **Quero agradecer a todos que estão me dando essa oportunidade.**

 **E gostaria também de adicionar algumas informações: Para aqueles que possam pensar que Claire exagerou aqui, é importante ter em mente que não foi apenas pelos experimentos, nem a morte do Steve. Isso foi apenas o ponto de ruptura de Claire, o estopim. Como eu disse a vocês anteriormente na Nota Realmente longa da Autora, ela está estressada, solitária, confusa ... há muita coisa acontecendo aqui. Ela está infectada, longe de seus entes queridos, tentando seu melhor para não se apaixonar pelo inimigo e assim por diante. Espero que faça sentido que ela perdeu a cabeça aqui.**

 **O sutil processo de descontaminação começou quando ela sangrou, porque ela está infectada. Espero que isso seja evidente também.**

 **Desculpe novamente por a minha escrita pobre. Essa fic é uma tradução do inglês.**

 **Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo, quando a "ação" vai finalmente ser colocada em movimento.**

 **Beijos e Abraços,  
Mandy Boo / Sofistinha / Amanda Del Duque.**


	3. Capítulo II- From out of Nowhere

_**The Real Thing**_ – _Uma Fanfic PWP (Porn without plot/Pornô sem Enredo) de Resident Evil estrelando_ _ **WESKLAIRE**_ _(Albert_ _ **Wesk**_ _er e C_ _ **laire**_ _Redfield)_

 _ **Legenda:**_

 _|Letra|_  
-Diálogo-  
 _"Pensamento"_

 _ **Capítulo II – From Out of Nowhere  
(Inesperadamente/do nada/de lugar nenhum)**_

 _| Tossed into my mind,  
Stirring the calm  
You splash me with beauty  
and Pull me down |_

" _ELA NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA"._

Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, Albert se viu numa situação que estava fora de seu controle: o efeito dos Redfield. Ele não conseguia entender porque estava tão irritado. Redfields não deveriam ter todo esse poder de tirá-lo do sério ou de desafiá-lo. Como chegaram a este ponto estava além dele.  
Dentes e punhos cerrados, Wesker furiosamente investiu contra ela. Sua velocidade tão alterada quanto seu estado de espírito, que o Tirano parecia se teleportar. E então a mão direita dele encontrou o delicado pescoço da jovem enquanto ela ainda dormia, apertando-o com força sobrehumana, ao passo que a erguia violentamente da cama. Forçando-a contra a parede, os pés dela estavam a centímetros do chão agora. O olhar de Wesker fixo nos orbes azuis dos olhos arregalados e assustados dela, que agora demonstravam nada além de puro medo e desespero. Ele podia sentir o ritmo frenético que o coração da jovem batia naquele momento, pelo pulsar das veias contra a palma de sua mão, e pelo som alto e acelerado dos batimentos cardíacos de Claire bem no seu ouvido, que pareciam ecoar diretamente dentro da sua cabeça. Audição sensível- outro pró de ser infectado.

 _| Cause you come from out of nowhere  
My glance turns to a stare|_

" _ELA NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA"._

E ele também não conseguia entender por que naquele exato momento, tentava se controlar tanto para não enforcá-la até a morte, que chegava até a doer.

" _ELA NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA"._

Sempre fora tão fácil e tão prazeroso, ver a vida de um ser humano ser drenada por suas próprias mãos. Sentir o poder de vida e morte sobre eles. O direito de ser um deus!

" _ELA NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA"._

" _Mas não, não com os teimosos e destemidos Redfields... Não com a Claire."-_ ponderou, ficando mais e mais irado, aplicando um pouco mais de força no apertar, ouvindo-a tossir e engasgar. Claire tentava lutar para desvencilhar-se dele, as unhas cravadas contra a mão ofensora, provocando cortes e arranhões que instantaneamente se curavam, e não causavam nada além de mais raiva. Ela se contorcia em vão, e ele assistia extasiado como ela ia mudando de cor ao ser asfixiada; aquele rosto angelical, tomado por uma tonalidade escarlate, os lábios carnudos e delicados, ficando arroxeados e inchados. Albert sentia um misto de prazer e ...medo ? receio ?- ele não saberia apontar- que lhe causavam estranheza e inconformidade, e embora literalmente excitado, ele sentia-se tão sufocado quanto a bela sob seu julgo.

 _|Obsession rules me  
I'm yours from the start|  
_

" _ELA NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA"._  
– aquela voz interior chata e barulhenta continuava zombando dele. Estaria ele realmente tentando convencer a si mesmo?

Honestamente, ele não sabia o que fazer- não que ele fosse alguma vez admitir isso, até mesmo para si. Mas, apesar de realmente querer acabar com _tudo isso_ , ele não sabia exatamente o que _isso tudo_ realmente era. Ele poderia facilmente matá-la e acabar com tudo, já que ela não significava nada mesmo. Mas ele sentia apenas que não deveria. Por quê? Poderia ser por causa do vírus? Por causa da composição genética excepcional da jovem? Era bastante óbvio para ele, que Claire poderia facilmente ser o conduíte, o canal para uma experiência totalmente nova na ciência, bio-armamento e evolução humana. Esses sete meses com ela se provaram muito frutíferos nesse aspecto. A tão poderosa Alexia necessitou de quinze anos de sono criogênico para aceitar e adaptar o T-Veronica. Claire não precisou de nenhum. A forma como um agente infeccioso tão poderoso e instável como o T-Veronica estava adormecido dentro dela, sem o uso do sono criogênico, e que agora se fundia e moldava de acordo com suas células, lutando contra a invasão do G-vírus, sem causar mutação ou morte, era só uma das muitas evidências do quão útil ela poderia ser para o avanço de suas pesquisas. Se ele pudesse tê-la total e completamente para si, para estudar e experimentar como bem quisesse, sua pesquisa poderia evoluir sem precedentes ou medidas/restrições... Ele poderia mantê-la contra sua vontade como fizera antes e usar ameaças e violência, como de costume, mas lidar com Claire disposta era a maneira mais fácil, frutífera e... proveitosa? Wesker sacudiu o pensamento imediatamente.

Poderia a razão ser o fato de que, além de sua utilidade para fins científicos, ela também servia como instrumento de vingança contra Chris, ao estar de alguma forma aliada a ele? Chris já sabia que ela estava com ele por livre arbítrio.

Ou seria a maneira disposta, curiosa, alegre e otimista com que ela contribuía para os testes? Ou a maneira como ela muda a atmosfera no laboratório, sempre que aparece com um brilhante sorriso no rosto?

E desde quando é que essas frivolidades passaram a importar ao ponto de serem consideradas prós?- ele se questionou irritado.

 _"Será que ela realmente não significa nada?"_ – Estaria ele realmente tentando provar algo para si mesmo? Porque era exatamente isso que parecia.  
Esse conflito interno em breve o faria perder completamente o seu auto-controle, e qualquer que fosse o resultado (deixar viver ou deixar morrer), seria trágico.

 _|Obsession rules me  
I'm yours from the start|_

Os olhos dela já não mais o encaravam amedrontados, mas se encontravam fechados e apertados, enquanto o que lhe restava de vida, ia esvaindo.

Quando ela parou de lutar, Wesker soltou um grunhido de frustração, e afrouxando um pouco o apertar sobre o pescoço dela, ele a chacoalhou, batendo-a uma, duas vezes contra a parede com certa força, tentando fazê-la recobrar a consciência.

 _\- Redfield ! -_ chamou num tom seco e autoritário, claramente irritadiço, chacoalhando-a novamente, desta vez um pouco mais incisivo, fazendo-a bater a cabeça com força contra a parede. Ela não iria morrer- ele decidiu... não agora, pelo menos.

 _-..Urgh ... maldita REDFIELD! –_ ele já não mais a enforcava. De súbito, soltou-a completamente, observando-a lutar pelo ar, e deslizar pela parede, caindo ao chão aos seus pés, engasgando e tossindo, com ambas as mãos ao redor do pescoço, massageando o local onde ele apertara. Ela não o encarava, os olhos ainda fechados. O tossir e engasgar foram aos poucos tomando a forma de um choro desesperado e ele podia ver as lágrimas molharem o rosto dela que agora retomava a cor normal.  
Ele a observava atentamente.  
E ela agora o encarava.

 _|I know you see me  
Our eyes interlock.|_

Súbitamente, a expressão de desespero e medo da jovem se transformara completamente, tornando-se uma carranca. Ele acompanhou com o olhar, ela levantar-se num pulo e saltar contra ele, gritando loucamente como uma pessoa em surto.

 _| Cause you come from out of Nowhere  
My glance turns to a stare |_

Wesker já não estava mais bravo agora.  
Ele estava absolutamente curioso, já que se encontrava em meio à um surto de raiva da garota , que agora desferia poderosos e precisos socos e chutes contra ele, chorando e gritando coisas incoerentes.  
Ele poderia ter parado ela, mas não o fez.  
Ele só bloqueava e desviava de suas investidas, a deixando cada vez mais brava e... louca.

 _|One minute here and one minute there  
Don't know if I'll laugh or cry |_

Arranhões, cuspidas... ela chegou até a tentar mordê-lo.

 _|One minute here and one minute there_  
 _And then you wave good-bye...|_

E então enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego, ele passou a contemplá-la por um momento:  
Sua postura- a posição de combate: Ombros alinhados com as pernas, joelhos ligeiramente flexionados, e os punhos cerrados à altura de seu torso.

Descalça, trajando aquele short curto e apertado, e aquela maldita regata larga, todo desgrenhada, mostrando mais do que ele deveria ver.

Ele podia ver claramente os seios empinados com mamilos rosados e endurecidos pela transparência do tecido, a curva deles por conta do quão folgado era o pano, ele podia ver a pele branca como algodão e...

 _|Sifting to the bottom_  
 _Every day for two|_

Ela estava toda suada e ofegante; com o cabelo completamente bagunçado, um emaranhado vermelho e brilhante de fios macios. Bochechas vermelhas, olhos vermelhos e irritados.

 _"...um belo...desastre"_ – ele pensou.  
Marcas roxas ao redor do pescoço dela. Marcas que ele fizera.  
Lábios vermelhos e inchados, boca semi-aberta...  
Ele pôde sentir o doce cheio de sangue novamente. O sangue dela. Dos punhos sangrentos. _  
_ _"Porra"-_ ele pensou ao sentir uma onda de eletricidade percorrer todo seu corpo.  
Se ele não estava completamente duro antes, agora ele com certeza estava.

 _|All energy funnels_  
 _All becomes you|_

Bem quando Claire estava pronta para recomeçar com seus ataques, ela foi pega de surpresa, quando Wesker a agarrou novamente, elevando-se sobre ela, pressionando-a contra a parede usando o próprio corpo. Ela tinha agora os pulsos forçadamente presos sobre a própria cabeça.  
Wesker costumava ser frio, literalmente frio, pele fria.  
Mas ela podia sentir um calor emanando do corpo dele agora. Ela podia sentir a ereção dele contra seu baixo-ventre.  
A mudança na atmosfera foi desconcertante, esmagadora.

 _"Mas que porra estava acontecendo?"_  
Claire já não estava mais louca de raiva. Agora ela estava VERDADEIRAMENTE apavorada.

 _| You came from out of Nowhere_  
 _My glance turns to a stare|_

Wesker perdera os óculos durante a briga dos dois. Eles estavam agora se encarando. Olhos vermelhos e azuis fixados um no outro.  
Claire estava hiperventilando, respirando com muita dificuldade, e Wesker mantinha um sorriso de canto nos lábios.  
Conforme ele abaixara sua face em direção à orelha dela, ele passou a pressionar seu torso contra o dela. Eles podiam sentir a respiração ofegante um do outro através deste contato.

 _|One minute here and one minute there_  
 _Don't know if I'll laugh or cry_  
 _One minute here and one minute there_  
 _And then you wave good-bye...|_

 _C_ laire apertou os olhos no momento em que sentiu a respiração quente dele em sua orelha.

 _-...você é minha, Coração.-_ o tom dele era sombrio, possessivo e... provocante.

Quando ela o ouviu falar, deixou um gritinho escapar seus lábios. Ela estava mortificada. Não só pela mudança nos eventos, mas também porque as reações do corpo dela eram tão confusas. Ela estava traindo a si mesma, já que o tom e aproximação dele estavam enviando ondas elétricas por todo o seu corpo.  
 **Ela estava com medo? SIM! Ela estava enojada? COM CERTEZ _A_! Ela estava se sentindo humilhada? MUITO MESMO!**

Mas tinha algo mais ali.  
Claire instintivamente apertou suas coxas uma na outra, tentando suprimir aquela sensação de formigamento nas suas partes baixas.

 _-SEU MERDA! EU TE ODEIO!PORRA! EU...TE...ODEIO, ALBERT WESKER!-_ ela gritou, se contorcendo de novo, lutando contra ele um pouco mais.

 _-...me solta AGORA MESMO, sua ABERRAÇÃO!-_ Ela estava agora a tentar empurrá-lo usando seu próprio corpo, já que seus pulsos ainda estavam sendo segurados por ele.

Ela tentou chutar a virilha dele, mas ele logo colocou a perna direita entre as dela. Novamente ela pôde sentir a respiração quente dele contra seu ouvido. O torso dele pressionando-a contra a parede. Wesker então levantou a própria coxa pressionando-a contra a feminilidade de Claire agora ...

E então ela perdeu o controle.

Claire gemeu.

 _| Cause you come from out of Nowhere_  
 _My glance turns to a stare |_

Ele podia sentir o calor que emanava dela, a maciez e suavidade de sua pele, podia sentir o pulso acelerado dela, podia ouvir e sentir seu coração batendo loucamente contra a caixa torácica. Ele estava inalando o cheiro dela: o suor doce, o perfume de frutas silvestres e manga tropical e o cheiro agridoce do seu sangue. Tudo o estava deixando louco.

 _-...Você...é ... MINHA... Claire Redfield.-_

E quando ela gemeu...

Albert Wesker perdeu o controle também.

 **NA: YEY! Outro capítulo feito! Este saiu um pouco diferente do que eu esperava. Estava quase concluído, faltando apenas as linhas finais, mas continuei a adicionar mais e mais detalhes ... então BANG, ele saiu como está. Mas eu gostei de escrevê-lo e estou me sentindo satisfeita. Espero que vocês gostem.**

 **Apesar de tudo parecer um pouco apressado, eu quero explicar que esta é apenas a resolução de toda essa tensão sexual e frustrações que estavam desenvolvendo durante esses sete meses de "cativeiro".**

 **Eles já vinham provocando um ao outro, inúmeras vezes antes, mas nunca agiram a respeito.**

 **Eu queria mostrar que eles literalmente perderam o controle.**

 **Wesker misturou seu sentimento de raiva e desejo com relação à ela, o ódio contra o irmão e sua confusão sobre o que fazer ante a situação. Ele queria matá-la, mas não queria. Para ele, apelar para o sexo seria como uma punição.**

 **Foi uma luta de verdade se transformando numa foda de verdade.**

 **Vou tentar explicar o que eles estão pensando disso tudo.**

 **Outra coisa é que eu fico um pouco confusa com algumas partes, em relação a minha escrita. Às vezes eu não sei se é claro quem está pensando ou falando. Eu não sei se a minha tradução está OK. Se vocês puderem me dizer...**

 **É muito difícil não ter um Beta.**

 **De qualquer maneira ...**

 **O próximo capítulo será apenas para audiências maduras. A ação real vai finalmente começar.**

 **Vejo vocês em breve!**

 **Xo xo Mandy Boo / Sofistinha / Amanda Del Duque**


	4. Capítulo III- Epic (18 anos)

**_The Real Thing_** – _Uma Fanfic PWP (Porn without plot/Pornô sem enredo) de Resident Evil estrelando_ ** _WESKLAIRE_** _(Albert_ ** _Wesk_** _er e C_ ** _laire_** _Redfield)_

 ** _Legendas:_**

 _|Letra|_ _  
_ _-_ _Diálogo_ _-_ _  
_ _"Pensamento"_

 ** _Capítulo III – Epic.  
_** ** _(Épico)_**

 **||| ATENÇÃO: Conteúdo explícito nesse capítulo.** **  
** **APENAS PARA PÚBLICO ADULTO-  
Não recomendado para menores de 18 anos. **

_| Can you feel it, see it, hear it today?_

 _If you can't, then it doesn't matter anyway|_

O sintoma era aquele de ansiedade, como se você estivesse a ponto de perder o controle da situação, dos seus pensamentos e ações; como se estivesse a ponto de enlouquecer. Sentindo como se fosse pirar, como se estivesse a ponto de ficar histérico.  
É exatamente assim que ambos se sentiram quando Wesker tomou os lábios dela:

Sempre exigente, ele não pediu permissão ou esperou por esta.  
Mantendo os pulsos dela firmemente presos por suas mãos sobre a cabeça dela, ele roçou os lábios nos dela, sutil e gentilmente a priori, saboreando-a. Os lábios dela eram macios e estavam trêmulos. A respiração oscilante dela, fazendo-lhe cócegas no rosto. O ritmo acelerado do respirar fazendo com que o peito dela roçasse ao dele. Olhos arregalados e aterrorizados.  
Um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios dele ao perceber que ela estava em choque. Claire não estava lutando contra ele, ela estava lutando contra si mesma.

" _... tão divertido..."-_ ele pensou.

E então a língua dele passeou pelos lábios dela, provando-a. Um movimento lento e suave...

 _"...tão intoxicante..."_

E assim a língua dele forçou-se entre os lábios trêmulos dela, demandando entrada. Ele esperava prová-la, saboreá-la toda. Finalmente os olhos dele se fecharam para aproveitar a sensação por completo.

 _"...tão minha..."_

| _You will never understand it, cause it happens too fast_ _  
_ _And it feels so good, it's like walking on glass |_

A cabeça dela estava à mil por hora. Era como se Claire estivesse assistindo a cena fora de si mesma. Ela estava literalmente em choque, que não conseguia se mexer.  
Era tão absurdo, que ela estava achando difícil de acreditar que tudo aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.  
Mas estava. Ela podia ver E sentir o rosto dele bem em frente o dela.  
 _"Será que ele vai me beijar?"_ \- seus olhos arregalados e amedrontados encaravam os dele.  
As pernas dela estavam tremendo tanto no momento em que ele roçou os lábios nos dela, que se não fosse pelo domínio dele a segurá-la e a parede a apoiá-la, ela já teria caído. Ela sentia como se fosse desmaiar. Mas que porra ela iria fazer? Que porra ela PODERIA fazer?  
Eles já tinham se provocado inúmeras vezes antes. Mas o Wesker nunca tinha agido antes, nunca tinha feito nada sobre, nunca a havia pressionado... Nunca havia forçado ela da maneira que estava fazendo agora.  
Claire tinha que dar um jeito de fazê-lo parar antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas como ela o faria? A aberração era um Tyrant, pelo amor de Deus!  
Quando a língua dele demandou entrada, ela fez a única coisa que poderia fazer:  
Ela o mordeu com força. Forte o suficiente para tirar sangue, mas infelizmente não o suficiente para cortar a língua dele fora.  
Ela pôde sentir o gosto férrico do sangue dele. Uma sensação estranha de formigamento em sua boca agora. Mas ela não teve tempo de ponderar, já que estava tentando se libertar das garras de ferro do tirano.

 _| It's so cool, it's so hip, it's alright_ _  
_ _It's so groovy, it's outta sight |_

Wesker rosnou, recolhendo a própria língua de volta. O corte já estava se curando. Não é como se ele não esperasse que ela lutasse contra a investida dele.  
No entanto, essa negação dela só estava aumentando o desejo dele.

Ele não ia matá-la. Ele podia, mas decidiu que não iria. Claire era um instrumento valioso para se desperdiçar. Mas ela certamente merecia ser punida pelo que fez.  
Ele tinha CERTEZA que iria se arrepender depois.

Wesker então passou sua língua sangrenta sobre os lábios dela novamente, fazendo-a sentir o gosto. Ela não conseguiu empurrá-lo nem se livrar dele, já que ele apenas aplicava mais força tanto ao segurar-lhe os pulsos, quanto ao pressionar o próprio corpo contra ela.  
Claire podia sentir a respiração quente dele em sua orelha novamente, e agora ele parecia estar cheirando ela, do lóbulo da orelha descendo até o pescoço, roçando a ponta do nariz na pele quente dela.  
Quando ele a sentiu arrepiar e estremecer, instintivamente pressionou-se ainda mais contra ela, esfregando-se, sentindo-a com o próprio corpo, como se quisesse absorver aquele tremor, como se quisesse fundir-se com ela. Claire estava levando o melhor dele.

Albert não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que sentira tamanho desejo sexual. Desde sua morte todos aqueles anos atrás na mansão Arklay, quando ele foi privado de sua vida e também de sua humanidade, relações sexuais se tornaram mais uma ferramenta do que uma necessidade. Ele teve relações sexuais muito poucas vezes desde então e sempre encarou negócio, não prazer. O que ele estava sentindo agora era... Delicioso. Ele estava realmente gostando dessa sensação de querer, desejar, de almejar... Ele almejava se sentir enterrado dentro dela... em tantos níveis e jeitos que chegava a doer.  
Ele inalou profundamente e o que suas narinas sensíveis captaram fizeram-no rir : ela estava excitada também. Ele podia sentir o cheiro. Aquele doce docinho cheiro. _  
_ _"...hum... Claire safadinha.."_ \- ele pensou.

Quando ela começou a tentar lutar com ele novamente, Wesker sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido:

 _\- Não adianta tentar lutar contra mim, coração.-_  
Em seguida, ele chupou o lóbulo da orelha dela.

 _\- Você já sabe bem disso...-_

Ele sentiu e a ouviu tentar segurar um gemido, um gemido profundo e gutural.

 _\- Você se comportou muito mal no laboratório ... e você ...-_

Agora Wesker estava depositando cálidos beijos no pescoço dela, bem onde estavam as marcas que ele fizera ao enforcá-la.

 _-... Merece pagar pelo que fez ... você já sabe disso também ...-_

Ela estava tremendo. Ele podia sentir o medo dela. E ele estava gostando tanto disso...

| _You can touch it, smell it, taste it, so sweet_ _  
_ _But it makes no difference cause it knocks you off your feet|_

Aquilo era demais. A situação estava fora de controle.  
Aterrorizada, Claire resolveu tentar de outro jeito: implorar.

 _-Wesker... Wesker, por favor... me solta... isso... isso é...-_

 _Ela o ouviu gemer agora. O filho da puta estava gostando da mudança no tom dela, de vê-la se render e implorar.  
Ele continuou a beijá-la no pescoço e ombros, pressionando-se mais e mais contra ela.  
_ _  
-... isso é insano, Wesker! Por favor! ...Eu te imploro, me solta!...-  
_ _  
Ela tentou desvencilhar-se dele novamente, mas mais tranquilamente, não lutando por assim dizer._

 _-...não precisa ser assim... Eu ... eu fiquei louca de raiva porque vi o que você fez com o Steve... o que você fez com todas aquelas pobres almas...Eu ...Eu perdi o controle... Eu ...Eu não devia ter destruído... eu...-_

Lentamente Wesker liberou os pulsos dela. As mãos dele deslizaram pelos braços dela e pousaram espalmadas na parede, próximas a cabeça dela. Ele a estava prendendo ali. Com aquele sorriso malicioso de canto estampado na cara dele, eles estavam agora se encarando. Ele a estava ouvindo.

Claire se sentia como um animal indefeso prestes a ser abatido por uma pantera grande e assustadora.  
Ela não tinha nenhuma arma e não era forte o suficiente para desmaiá-lo ou empurrá-lo pra longe.  
Aqueles olhos estranhos e sedutores encarando-a profundamente. As pupilas reptilianas como finas fendas. Ela se sentia hipnotizada.  
Suas duas mãos trêmulas se encontravam pousadas sobre o peito musculoso dele, tentando fazê-lo manter alguma distancia.

 _-...Eu não devia ter destruído o que é seu...Mas ...Mas eu estava tão brava...Eu ...-_

A mão direita dele foi de encontro ao rosto dela, acariciando sua bochecha. O dedão daquela mão agora fazia o contorno dos lábios rosados. Ele manteve o olhar fixo no dela.  
Claire engoliu em seco.

 _-...Wes-Wess...-_

A voz dela estava falhando. A mudança na atitude dele a estava deixando ainda mais ansiosa e nervosa que antes.

 _-..Wes-Wesker! Você está me ouvindo?-_

 _|You want it all, but you can't have it|_

Ele apoiou a própria testa na dela. Estava rindo agora. Uma risada sombria e sinistra.

 _-... Está com tanto medo do que, Coração?-  
_  
Era claramente uma pergunta retórica. Ele não esperava que ela o respondesse.  
 _  
-...tsc, tsc,tsc...Me diga, Claire, o que estava esperando?-  
_  
As mãos dele estavam agora na nuca dela, mantendo-a no lugar. Novamente eles estavam trocando olhares intensos.

 _-...Veja bem, Eu sou um homem da ciência, um cientista...Mas sou também um homem de poder.-_

O tom dele era calmo e composto, mas muito firme. Era como se ele estivesse repreendendo uma criança.

 _-...Cientistas precisam de organismos vivos para experimentação... e um homem de poder não pode mostrar clemência ao seus inimigos. Não é mesmo, coração?-_

Sem tempo para resposta, já que ele continuou...

 _-...O Steve já estava morto...ou quase morto quando eu o capturei. Ele já estava infectado e tinha mutado tanto que estava praticamente irreconhecível. Foi o cientista em mim, que experimentou nele. Foi o cientista em mim, que foi capaz de recolher os traços do T-Alexia do organismo dele. E é exatamente isso que vai me fazer capaz de encontrar uma cura para a sua condição... E isso, coração, é ciência.-_

Toda vez que usava o apelido, ele estava zombando dela.

 _-...todos os outros experimentos, eram meus inimigos servindo um propósito. Um homem de poder não deve perder tempo com vinganças infantis e um cientista não deve desperdiçar recursos. Você consegue entender isso, Claire?-_

Ele estava agora massageando a nuca dela.

 _"... porra que esquisito doente!"-_ ela pensou. Mas ele estava certo. Bem, não moralmente certo, mas ele tinha alguma razão.  
Ela não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, tinha medo que ele não a deixasse ir.

 _-...Eu... Eu sinto muito, Wesker... Me desculpe!...Eu não estava pensando direito...eu ...você...me deixou sozinha..E eu estava tão solitária e entediada...e aí eu vi aquele maldito vídeo..O Steve sofreu tanto...e todos aqueles monstros... Eu ...Eu ...-_

E quando ele roçou seus lábios nos dela de novo, instintivamente a jovem fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Lágrimas molhavam sua face agora num choro silencioso.

 _-... Eu perdi o controle...-_

 _|It's cryin', bleedin', lyin' on the floor_ _  
_ _So you lay down on it and you do it some more |_

Ah sim, ela perdeu mesmo.  
Wesker tomou a boca dela novamente, mas dessa vez, ela não estava sendo segurada ou forçada. Ela permitiu.  
A mudança de atitude dele a estava deixando confusa. Ele a tinha hipnotizada. Wesker estava tirando o melhor dela.  
Ela não correspondeu ao beijo a priori, apenas sentindo-o esfregar e massagear a sua língua. De novo aquela sensação de ansiedade e desespero. Ela estava suando frio, com pernas trêmulas, coração disparado... e aquele maldito formigamento na virilha, a fazendo instintivamente prensar uma coxa na outra, tentando conter-se.  
Quando ele intensificou o beijo, novamente pressionando o corpo todo contra ela, ela cedeu.  
Ela o beijou de volta.

 _|You've got to share it, so you dare it_ _  
_ _Then you bare it and you tear it|_

O beijo recíproco tinha um ritmo lento e convidativo no começo: eles estavam saboreando a boca um do outro, conhecendo, descobrindo, ao esfregar e chupar um a língua do outro. Claire estava gostando do jeito que a língua macia dele massageava a dela. Gostava do beijo quente e molhado dele. O ritmo lento fazia o beijo ainda mais gostoso. Wesker não parecia com pressa, ele não estava apressando as coisas. E isso a fazia sentir desejada, como se ele estivesse tomando o tempo para conhecê-la. Ela estava amando a forma que ele parecia no controle. Ele tinha esse jeito autoritário e exigente mesmo durante momentos como esse.  
Seria muito difícil, quase impossível parar agora. A mente dela desistiu de tentar pará-los. Claire estava aproveitando demais.  
Fazia tanto tempo que ela não se sentia tão bem... Tanto tempo que ela não se sentia desejada.  
De novo ele pressionou-se contra ela, mas dessa vez fez questão de roçar sua masculinidade enrijecida contra as partes baixas dela. Ele queria que ela soubesse exatamente onde tudo isso daria.  
Seria muito difícil, quase impossível parar agora. Ele a faria perceber isso logo logo...  
Depois de hoje, Claire seria completamente dele.  
A punição dela.

 _| You want it all, but you can't have it (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_ _  
_ _It's in your face but you can't grab it (Yeah, yeah, yeah) |_

Ela gemeu contra a boca dele. Instintivamente suas mãos subiram pelo peito dele, até enlaçarem-se ao redor de seu pescoço. Claire Redfield estava abraçando E beijando Albert Wesker por conta própria agora.  
Um abraço possessivo. Um beijo possessivo e exigente.  
Ela já o estava puxando para si, tentando senti-lo com seu próprio corpo também. Sentindo uma onda de adrenalina, tomada por confiança, ela começou a ter mais atitude, a verdadeira Claire aparecendo:  
Ela roçou as unhas na nuca dele, arranhando-o, fazendo-o estremecer. Puxou-lhe pelo cabelo, fazendo-o mover a cabeça um pouco, tentando expor-lhe o pescoço.  
E ela foi em frente.  
Ela lambeu ali.  
Ela chupou ali.  
Ela mordeu ali.

Albert apertou os olhos nesse momento e rosnou.

 _"Maldita Redfield!_ "- ele pensou, tentando se controlar. Há tanto tempo que ele não sentia essa onda de prazer que estava difícil de aguentar.  
Ele sentia como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento.  
Claire tinha esse... jeito passional. Ela tinha essa...intensidade nas carícias. Cada beijo e lambida com aquela língua e saliva quentes contra a pele dele... o estava deixando LOUCO.

Ele então desceu com suas mãos grandes e fortes pelo corpo dela, dos ombros até a cintura, acariciando e massageando a pele dela no processo. Enquanto ela ainda o beijava e provocava, ele espalmou as nádegas dela e a ergueu do chão, forçando-a a enlaçar as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e apoiar as costas na parede.  
Esse contato quase os fizera tontos.  
 _"UAU"_ \- ambos pensaram ao ter suas partes íntimas pressionadas uma à outra. Aquela onda de eletricidade percorrendo o corpo deles...

Claire e Wesker já estavam se beijando de novo e friccionando suas partes incessantemente. Esfregando-se um ao outro com força e veemência, provocando um ou outro.  
De novo o Wesker foi pego pelo cheiro da excitação dela.

 _"...porra, porra, porra, Redfield safadinha"-_ repetindo incessantemente na cabeça dele. _  
_

Claire estava tentando livrá-lo de sua camisa gola olímpica preta.  
Albert parou o beijo e a colocou com os pés no chão de novo. Tomou ligeira distancia para que pudesse ajudá-la a retirar a camisa.  
Claire parecia apressada. Ela estava ofegante e fazendo tudo desajeitadamente rápido. Parecia dopada de prazer, com olhos escurecidos pelo desejo.  
Os olhos dela passearam rapidamente pelo torso agora exposto dele, admirando o peitoral musculoso, enquanto as mãos dela desciam em direção ao cinto que prendia as calças pretas dele.  
Albert estremeceu.  
Ele parou as mãos dela e as dele foram em direção à regata dela. Mas ele não estava libertando Claire da regata. Ele estava se livrando DA regata ao rasgá-la por completo. O pano cedeu facilmente e foi descartado no chão.  
Eles estavam ambos de peito nu agora.

 _| It's alive, afraid, a lie, a sin_ _  
_ _It's magic, it's tragic, it's a loss, it's a win |_

Assim que ela sentiu o ar frio da sala tocar-lhe o peito desnudo, arrepiou-se e estremeceu, vindo a instintivamente se envolver num autoabraço, escondendo os seios e desviando o olhar, envergonhada.

A desaprovação do Wesker veio como um rosnado; e ele prontamente desenganchou os braços cruzados da jovem.  
Ele encarou os seios expostos dela por um momento, admirando.  
 _"...que obra-prima..."_  
E ele então seguiu em frente, tocando os seios dela enquanto lhe tomava os lábios em outro beijo.  
As mãos grandes acariciaram os bicos do seios dela: ele roçou as costas da mão até senti-los enrijecidos e logo em seguida passou a sutilmente apertá-los por entre os dedos indicador e polegar, com movimentos lentos e suaves, provocando-a.  
Ele a ouviu gemer contra o beijo e sorriu de canto.  
 _"...Ah mas que som mais delicioso, coração..."_ \- ele ponderou satisfeito.

Agora Wesker já estava segurando e apertando com firmeza os seios dela, as mãos espalmadas ali, sentindo a maciez e firmeza deles.  
Sugando e mordendo a língua dela...

Descendo com beijos firmes e chupadas pelo maxilar, pescoço e ombros, Wesker estava marcando-a, deixando marcas vermelhas por toda a pele dela, que logo ficariam arroxeadas.  
Marcando o que é dele.  
 _"...Ah, tão minha.."_  
Roçando os dentes pelos ombros dela, enquanto Claire se ocupava em massagear e acariciar as costas desnudas dele, Albert levou sua mão direita até o shorts dela, serpenteando seus dedos por dentro do pano, a encontrar sua quente, úmida e convidativa intimidade.  
Surpresa e excitada, ela então instintivamente apertou os olhos e gritou o nome dele, respirando quente contra o pescoço do vilão.

 _\- Oh, Albert!-_

E então ele definitivamente perdeu o controle.

 _| It's dark, it's moist, it's a bitter pain |_

Tudo que aconteceu então era turvo. Tão rápido com a velocidade sobre-humana dele... tão intenso, tão... Prazeroso.  
Wesker arrancou o shorts dela rasgando-o todo como se fosse nada, virou-a de costa para ele, desabotoou o seu cinto, abriu o zíper das calças e a prensou e pressionou contra a parede.  
As costas dela estavam contra o peito dele agora.

 _-Wesker... Wesker... Espera!-_

Ela recobrou a consciência uma vez que percebeu o que estava para acontecer. Sua mente gritando para que ela pusesse um fim nisso antes que fosse tarde demais. Se ela deixasse que ele a tomasse, não teria mais volta. E tudo já estava bem fodido dadas as circunstancias.

 _\- Al..Albert, por favor... espe..Ah-_

Ele estava ignorando o implorar dela, esfregando o membro completamente duro e um lubrificado contra a intimidade molhada de Claire, sem penetrá-la. Aproveitando o contato e a sensação de fricção, masturbando-os .

 _\- Ah meu ...De.. por.. por fa..Por favor...pá...pá...ára-_

Ambos estavam com os olhos fechados agora. Ele inclinou-se para frente justo quando ela instintivamente arqueou as costas na direção dele.  
A lubrificação deles se misturando... ambos sentiram aquela sensação de formigamento.  
Wesker a abraçou por trás de uma maneira absurdamente possessiva, como se estivesse tentando fundir-se à ela, absorvê-la.  
E então, um movimento mais e finalmente eles se uniram.

 _| It's sad, it happened, and it's a shame |_

O tempo parou. Tudo enegreceu pra eles, conforme mantiveram os olhos fechados e apertados.  
Parecia que ambos estavam flutuando no espaço.  
Ambos sentiram como cada centímetro dele foi lentamente envolvido e acolhido pele interior febril dela.  
Os músculos da intimidade dela apertando o membro dele tão dolorosamente forte e gostoso em contrações. O membro dele pulsando e preenchendo-a, tão gostoso.  
Ela era tão apertada e estava tão molhadinha.  
Ele era tão grande e grosso e pulsava dentro dela.  
Eles estavam tão quentes.

Ambos começaram a mover-se por conta própria:  
Claire estava rebolando e chacoalhando-se contra os movimentos dele, e o Wesker ainda a abraçava possessivamente por trás. A mão esquerda segurando e apertando o seio direito dela, a mão direita na feminilidade , pressionando e fazendo movimentos circulares no clitóris inchadinho dela, enquanto estocando o membro todo dentro dela... Penetrando e penetrando...  
O ritmo deles era frenético e errático.  
O som deles permeando o quarto.  
Som de corpos se chocando, gemidos, suspiros, respirações ofegantes...

Wesker estava com a face enterrada no cabelo bagunçado de Claire, respirando quente e oscilante contra ele.  
Claire estava com o rosto contra a parede. Ela então apoiou a testa nela.

 _-AH MEU DEUS...-_ _  
_ela exclamou _  
_ _-Al..Albert!-_ _  
_ela implorou.

E de repente, Wesker teve que tirar-se de dentro dela; caso contrário teria perdido o controle e explodido.

 _| You want it all, but you can't have it (Yeah, yeah, yeah) |_ _  
_ _| It's in your face, but you can't grab it |_

Velocidade sobrehumana novamente e num piscar de olhos Claire estava deitada de barriga pra cima sobre a cama, com lençóis macios e gelados de seda ao seu redor; e Albert não tinha mais uma peça de roupa sequer em seu corpo.  
Wesker estava em cima dela agora.  
Fitando-a profundamente nos olhos.  
Um brilho diferente no olhar dele.  
Ele manteve o encarar por algum tempo, observando, lendo-a.  
Ele tinha essa expressão diferente no rosto agora. Uma que ela nunca tinha visto antes.  
Não era só luxuria estampada ali.  
Tinha algo mais.  
Algo que se não fosse pelo tesão que ela sentia agora, definitivamente a assustaria.

As mãos dela foram de encontro ao rosto dele, o trazendo mais para perto.  
Era ela quem sussurrava ao pé do ouvido agora:

 _-...me possua...-_ _  
_E ela serpenteou o corpo contra o dele, o provocando, enquanto o olhava nos olhos _.  
_ _-..me possua...-_ _  
_ela repetiu, beijando-lhe os lábios.

De joelhos sobre a cama e com o torso ereto, Wesker a puxou pela cintura, trazendo-a de encontro a ele, os conectando de novo, circundando as pernas dela ao redor de sua cintura.  
Ele tinha agora visão total do rosto dela, dos seios balançando, do abdômen liso, e do sexo deles, suas partes íntimas conectadas.  
Ele podia se ver dentro e fora, dentro e fora dela, todo molhado e brilhante com a lubrificação dela. Mas não conseguia nem podia ficar olhando aquilo por muito tempo, ou não aguentaria e gozaria logo.  
Então se contentou a fitar o rosto dela.

Observava como ela mantinha os olhos fechados, com a boca semiaberta. As bochechas vermelhas... toda suada...O corpo dela estava tão quente...quase febril.

Ele começou a massagear e pressionar o clitóris dela enquanto estocava, vai e vem , vai e vem. Dentro e quase fora, dentro e quase fora...entrando e saindo...

 _"porra.."_

Ela começou a se contorcer, e ele pôde sentir os músculos da intimidade dela tencionarem e suas pernas o prendendo no lugar com força... ele pôde sentir os músculos internos dela se contraírem e apertarem o membro dele, praticamente prendendo-o dentro dela...ela estava tão apertada e molhada agora, pingando até.

 _-AH MEU DEUS WESKER!-_ _  
_ela gozou.  
Ele teve de conjurar toda a sua força de vontade para não gozar.

Ela tinha agora esse sorriso bobo e satisfeito estampando em sua face.

 _"...ah, coração...meu coração..." –_ ele pensou _._

Ele não conseguiu esperar que ela se recuperasse do orgasmo. Logo abaixou-se indo de encontro ao rosto dela, ainda mantendo-se dentro dela. Ele a abraçou apertado, movendo-se bem devagar dentro dela, ainda sentindo as contrações. Começou a beijar o pescoço dela...vai...e...vem ...beijou o queixo dela...vai e vem...então roubou um selinho...entra e sai...entra e sai.

 _-Olha pra mim, Claire.-_ _  
_Ele exigiu, roçando o nariz no dela, observando-a.  
...entra e sai...entra e sai.

 _-Olha pra mim, Claire.-_ _  
_ele exigiu de novo com um tom mais firme agora, enquanto aumentava a força da penetração, estocando até o fundo.  
Aí ela obedeceu e o encarou.

 _-...diz que é minha..-_

E ela hesitou.

Ele começou a penetrá-la veementemente, com força e precisão, num ritmo mais rápido...entra e sai...entra e sai. Ele sentiu-a apertá-lo novamente, conforme ele a penetrava, os músculos ainda sensíveis pelo orgasmo se contraíam o apertando com força. Ele rosnou e gemeu ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava tão quente e molhada agora.

Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu.

 _-...olha pra mim e diz que é minha...-_ _  
_dessa vez ele ordenou.  
E ela obedeceu.

 _\- Eu sou sua, Albert Wesker.-_

 _|What is it?_ _  
_ _It's it|_

E foi isso.  
A traição dela foi selada e a vitória dele alcançada.  
Wesker a beijou apaixonadamente e o sêmen dele a preencheu.  
Claire pode sentir o membro dele pulsar dentro dela e o líquido quente espirrar em seu ventre . _  
_Por um breve momento, Wesker deixou o peso de seu corpo repousar sobre Claire.  
Ambos estavam se sentindo dormentes, febris, sem fôlego e totalmente satisfeitos.  
Ele rolou para o lado, e justo quando ela meio grogue se virou para abraçá-lo, sentiu-o levantar.  
Ela abraçou o travesseiro dele então.  
Claire estava se sentindo extremamente sonolenta, como se tivesse sido completamente drenada de toda e qualquer energia. Ela murmurou qualquer coisa incoerente e caiu no sono quase que instantaneamente.

Albert estava recolhendo suas roupas quando notou que ela dormiu de repente. Conforme aquele brilho pós-orgasmo passou, Wesker começou a se sentir esquisito.  
Ele deveria voltar pra sua temperatura baixa como de costume. Mas ele não estava, ele ainda estava quente, febril. Ele estava suando.  
Estava sentindo suas extremidades dormentes. Essa dor de cabeça estranha e aquele formigamento na virilha.

Ele já tinha vestido as calças e quando abaixou pra pegar a camisa, olhou para Claire dormindo.  
Ela também estava suando, o lençol ao redor dela estava completamente ensopado.  
Ele desceu com o olhar e fixou na mancha vermelho-escuro no lençol perto da virilha dela.  
Será que ele a machucou?  
Quando estava prestes a alcançá-la, ele caiu inconsciente no chão, ardendo em febre.

-/-

 **NA: AH MEU DEUS! EU CONSEGUI!**

 **Eu espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado. Saiu um pouco longo e eles pareceram meio descaracterizados, mas bem... Eu não consigo ver um casal improvável como esse dois fazer uma coisa dessas sem se descaracterizarem um pouco. Espero que ninguém se ofenda pela linguagem nem pelo descrição do ato.**

 **De qualquer forma, é isso.**

 **Mais um capítulo e eu termino tudo.**

 **Consegue adivinhar o que aconteceu?**

 **Vejo vocês no próximo e último capítulo.**

 **Muito obrigada por me darem a chance.**

 **Beijos e abraços,**  
 **Mandy Boo/ Sofistinha/ Amanda Del Duque.**


	5. Capítulo IV- The Morning After

**_The Real Thing_** – _Uma Fanfic PWP (Porn without plot/Pornô sem enredo) de Resident Evil estrelando_ ** _WESKLAIRE_** _(Albert_ ** _Wesk_** _er e C_ ** _laire_** _Redfield)_

 ** _Legendas:_**

 _|Letra|_ _  
_ _-Diálogo-_ _  
_ _"Pensamento"_

 ** _Capítulo IV- A manhã Seguinte._**

 _|Awakened by the sun light  
V_ _ **i**_ _ctimized by last night|_

Quando Albert Wesker acordou, ainda se sentia tonto e dolorido. Sua temperatura corporal ainda estava muito elevada e ele estava totalmente confuso e esgotado, tentando lembrar o que havia acontecido. Wesker estava sofrendo de perda de memória temporária. Ele tentou abrir os olhos, mas a forte luz que vinha das cortinas abertas o cegou momentaneamente.  
Engatinhando, foi tocando o chão à procura de seus óculos de sol, que foram jogados em algum lugar durante sua provação com Claire, quando ela tentou agredi-lo. Sim, ele foi se lembrando aos poucos.

Rosnando, ele colocou os óculos, mas ainda sentia alguma dificuldade em manter os olhos abertos. Parecia que sua fotossensibilidade estava tão ruim quanto na primeira vez que acordou de sua morte em 1998, oito anos atrás. Com suas pernas trêmulas, ele se pôs de pé e deu uma olhada ao redor do quarto.  
Estava difícil manter o foco, ele parecia sobrecarregado pelos próprios sentidos...

" _...Será que eu morri?..."_

 _|Memories flashin' through my head  
Was I just born or am I dead? |_

Tudo parecia ofuscante, barulhento e... malcheiroso?  
Alarmado pelo cheiro de sangue, seu olhar recaiu sobre a figura de Claire ainda deitada na cama. Ele então a alcançou.  
 _"...O que?!.."_

Claire estava suando e com as bochechas avermelhadas. Veias saltadas de um roxo/verde escuro amostra por todo o corpo pálido da jovem, inclusive em sua face. Os lábios arroxeados, sua pele estava coberta de rash (erupções).

 _"...Mas que diabos aconteceu?!..."_

No bolso de sua calça, Wesker encontrou sua caneta de luz para melhor examinar Claire. As pupilas dela estavam extremamente dilatadas e aquelas veias saltadas arroxeadas eram também visíveis em seus globos oculares, bem como REM (movimento rápido dos olhos). Ao tentar checá-la melhor, notou que ela não respondia a estímulos externos. Ela parecia em algum tipo de coma: sono profundo, movimentos erráticos/ involuntários e bradipinéia (respiração lenta).

Wesker a acolheu em seus braços e quando estava prestes a levantá-la completamente da cama, notou que havia uma porção de formigas embaixo dela.  
 _"...Mas que porra é..."_  
E ele nem teve tempo de ponderar, pois Claire começou a convulsionar em seus braços.  
 _"...Será que ela está mutando?!"_  
Alarmado e meio que desesperado, Wesker tentou usar sua super velocidade para alcançar o laboratório. No entanto, parecia não ter mais controle de seus superpoderes, pois ele tropeçou e quase caiu com ela.  
Ele parecia estar se readaptando aos seus poderes de novo.  
Agora ele estava realmente confuso e enraivecido. 

_|Yesterday's forgotten, the morning after|  
_

No laboratório, Albert estava fazendo tudo apressadamente agora, tentando o seu melhor para se ajustar a atual situação.  
Ele deitou Claire na maca e administrou uma dose de BDZ (Benzodiazepina) para tentar desacelerar ou parar a convulsão. Não funcionou.  
Então ele tentou administrar os barbitúricos.  
E eles resolveram, já que a convulsão parou e Claire estava agora deitada quietinha.  
Rapidamente ele tirou algumas amostras de sangue dela e de si mesmo e prosseguiu com a preparação do tanque de estase para ela. Ele precisava desacelerar o processo de mutação até que descobrisse o que a estava provocando. Ele colocou-a na câmara de animação suspensa e anexou a seu corpo todos os dispositivos de monitoramento e intravenosos para bombear fluidos de nutrição nela, a fim de mantê-la saudável.

Após coletar todo o equipamento necessário, Wesker parou em frente à sua bela adormecida, percorrendo a ponta dos dedos pelo gélido vidro da câmara, como se pudesse tocá-la, se lembrando de tudo que acontecera na noite passada.  
Eles brigaram, eles foderam.  
Um sorriso safado se formou nos lábios dele.

 _|I can taste you, I can hear your laughter  
Fading in the distance  
Recollections drifting|  
_

E foi então que algo lhe veio à mente: proteção. Ambos estão infectados com diferentes estirpes de vírus e tiveram relação sexual desprotegida. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Wesker não estava acostumado a fazer coisas sem planejamento e nem se envolver em atividades sexuais. Claire levou o melhor dele.

 _|Bloodstains on my tattered clothes|  
_

Fora de seus devaneios, Wesker foi analisar as amostras de sangue. Os resultados o deixaram chocado:  
Ele estava agora infectado com uma cepa do T-VeronicaClaire, e toda aquela fraqueza que ele estava sentindo era causada por seu próprio vírus lutando contra a nova infecção. Wesker estava certo de que morrera e fora trazido de volta à vida graças ao seu próprio vírus especial, o Progenitor T-Birkin. Isso explicaria o motivo dele não ter tido controle sobre seus superpoderes ao acordar. Ele estava se adaptando novamente.

Ele teria que trabalhar num soro para suprimir os efeitos negativos dessa nova infecção, até que achasse uma cura, caso contrário ele estava certo de que continuaria morrendo e voltando de novo e de novo.

Mas o que aconteceu com a Coração (Dearheart), quase o nocauteou:  
O que provocou o processo de mutação foi um embrião infectado com G-TProgenitor, e que estava se desenvolvendo rapidamente dentro do ventre dela. Claire engravidou. O G-vírus dentro dela encontrou um jeito de sobreviver ao se fundir com seu óvulo e começou a lutar contra a estirpe do T-Veronica em seu organismo assim que foi fertilizado pelo esperma com o TProgenitor.

Wesker fez alguns testes de sangue (testes RIT-Inibição de Roseta e Beta hCG) e um ultrassom para determinar o estágio da gravidez. Ele descobriu que o embrião tinha um processo de desenvolvimento anormal, bastante rápido já que seu processo de divisão celular já tinha ultrapassado a fase de embriogênese, começando o estágio fetal.

Ele olhou outra vez para Claire e percebeu que a barriga dela estava ligeiramente protuberante de fato. Ela deveria estar no equivalente a 11 ou 12 semanas de gravidez, então ele percebeu que a taxa de crescimento do experimento era aproximadamente 500% mais rápido do que uma gestação normal. Desde a concepção até agora desenvolvera 12 semanas em menos de 24 horas. Ele precisaria investigar mais.

 _".. Em que situação você se meteu hein, Redfield ..."_

\- ele pensou divertindo-se, um sorriso de canto esboçado no rosto. O cientista nele estava emocionado. Ele teria tanta coisa para pesquisar. Eles provaram ser capazes de reproduzir. Infectados se reproduzindo, que façanha! Como seria essa prole? Ele estava absolutamente curioso. Ele não teria um filho, não seria um pai, não. Mas esse ser infectado desenvolvendo no ventre de Claire poderia ser o avanço e realização de todos os seus planos se de alguma forma sobrevivesse. Seria ele anormal? Ou teria características humanas? Ele precisaria de uma ultra-sonografia obstétrica para verificar como o feto está se desenvolvendo. Teria poderes? Ele precisaria de amostras de sangue do feto para verificar suas propriedades e mapeamento genético. Ele precisaria descobrir como o processo de gestação continuaria. Claire precisaria ser mantida em estase? Ela precisaria de algum tratamento especial? Claro que ela precisaria. Wesker não estava disposto a perder nem Claire e nem a prole. Ambos eram valiosos.

Ele agora se sentia inquieto, animado e ... temeroso?

 _"... Não ... Ela não significa nada."_

 _|Each minute the fear grows|  
_

_Mas o mais importante agora era fazer o soro supressor.  
Wesker estava trabalhando sozinho, então não poderia perecer pela fraqueza que essa nova infecção o causaria. Ele tinha muito que fazer.  
Então prosseguiu com sua pesquisa e fabricação do soro._

 _|If I could just lay down to rest_ _  
_ _I'm tired of searching for myself|  
_

_Albert trabalhou ININTERRUPTAMENTE por quase três semanas. Sem dormir, sem descansar, nada._

 _A jovem Redfield ainda estava em estase. Wesker foi capaz de diminuir um pouco o rápido desenvolvimento do feto, para manter vivos tanto Claire quanto o experimento W/R 8-8-06 (como nomeou o rebento). Ela estava agora com o equivalente a 31 para 32 semanas de gestação. Através do ultrassom,_ BVC _(amniocentese ou_ biópsia de vilo-coriônico) e NIPT (Teste Pré-natal não invasivo), ele foi capaz de ver que o experimento tinha feições humanas, nenhuma má-formação e gênero masculino. O sangue do bebê também tinha propriedades especiais, tendo alta resistência à infecção graças a um avançado sistema imunológico, que já tinha uma grande quantidade de anticorpos. Uma pessoa normal teria em torno de 342 antígenos (moléculas capazes de iniciar a produção de proteínas especializadas. Substancias capazes de provocar a produção de anticorpos, por assim dizer); W/R já possuía mais de 600 antígenos, provavelmente herdados de seus pais infectados. Seu tipo sanguíneo foi listado como O-(negativo). Com relação à infecção, o bebê mostrava variação antigênica, processo onde diferentes variações e vírus se combinam para formar um novo subtipo, com uma mistura dos antígenos de superfície e das cepas originais.  
O Experimento W/R se provou uma das criaturas mais espetaculares que Albert Wesker já teve em sua posse.

 _|If I am dead, how can I feel such love?_ _  
_ _If I am dead, why am I dreaming?_ _  
_ _If I am dead, where do I go from here?_ _  
_ _If I am dead, why does this pain feel so good?|_

Enquanto isso, Albert foi ao Estado de Spencer para confrontar o velho sobre as origens e detalhes do vírus Progenitor e toda a razão por trás de seu interesse em fazer armas biológicas. Ele então tomou conhecimento do Projeto W e das Crianças Wesker. Tudo isso o fez perceber que ele fora fabricado e que toda a sua vida fora predeterminada. Isso tudo explicou por que ele se adaptou tão bem ao vírus de Birkin e por que ele sempre esteve tão à frente, um gênio por assim dizer. Estava predeterminado que Albert Wesker seria um Deus.

 _".. Você se tornará a pessoa que é ..."_

Wesker tirou a vida de Ozwell Spencer e reivindicou seu direito de ser um deus.

Ele confrontou Chris e Jill que estavam em busca dele e Claire. Da provação, Jill caiu da janela para um precipício com ele.

Wesker facilmente sobreviveu à queda e levou Jill a beira da morte com ele.

Ele foi capaz de criar o soro PG67AW com anticorpos da Jill combinados com os do W/R e todos os recursos cedidos à ele pela Tricell. Ele também colocou Jill em sono criogênico para prepará-la para a experimentação de Uroboros e enviou-a para o complexo da Tricell na África _._

 _|Is this my blood dried upon my face?_ _  
_ _Or is it the love of someone else?|  
_

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Wesker estava de frente para o vidro da câmara de animação suspensa onde estava Claire.

O cabelo dela tinha crescido muito e estava com um vermelho brilhante, vívido. Sua pele ainda mostrava algumas veias inchadas, mas não tinham mais aquela cor escura de verde/roxo. Eram como uma tatuagem de cor suave que adornava a pele brilhante da jovem. Suas unhas tinham crescido um pouco também, dando a suas mãos uma aparência de feminilidade, de fragilidade. Seu corpo agora bem mais curvilíneo e arredondado com uma barriga enorme e firme. Os mamilos tinham agora essa tonalidade de um vermelho mais escuro e seus seios estavam realmente redondos e cheios.

 _"... nunca estivera tão bonita, coração..."_

O súbito pensamento o surpreendera tanto a ponto de irritá-lo. Wesker soltou um grunhido frustrado e então se levantou abruptamente e foi fazer outro checkup nas vitais de Claire e do experimento.

Quando estava prestes a ler o resultado do exame, uma voz o assustou.

 _\- ...Mas meu querido... irmão ... o que temos aqui?-_

Albert tentou esconder sua surpresa. Ele estava sendo desleixado por se deixar surpreender dessa forma. Talvez fosse seu cansaço. Tinha que ser.

Alex Wesker, sua irmã gêmea, havia aparecido na porta do laboratório, esboçando o mesmo sorriso que ele mesmo carregara no rosto muitas vezes, aquele sorriso cínico, satisfeito.

 _\- O que está fazendo aqui, Alex?-_

Ele perguntou num tom áspero, sem sequer olhar para ela, mostrando indiferença. Ela deve ter entrado porque ele esqueceu - não, porque ele adiou – o conserto do dispositivo de acesso que Claire derreteu quando invadiu o lab. Caso contrário, ele teria sido avisado da entrada de alguém.

 _\- Oh Albert, assim você me machuca. ... Isso é maneira de tratar seus entes queridos? ... Enfim ... Que criatura linda você tem aqui ...-_

A esta altura, Alex estava circulando a câmara de Claire, admirando-a.

 _\- ... Eu nunca pensei que você fosse tão mau assim, meu irmão! Mulheres grávidas e bebês, Albert? Estamos baixando o nível, não estamos? Hahaha-_

Wesker a viu tentando espiar os arquivos de Claire e imediatamente os recolheu, tirando-os do alcance daqueles olhos curiosos.

 _\- Eu vou te perguntar só mais uma vez: O que está fazendo aqui?-_

Agora eles estavam frente a frente, face a face, olhos vermelhos brilhando viciosamente. Estavam a centímetros de distância um do outro.

 _-Oh, você sabe irmão... Spencer está morto agora ... aquele velho idiota ... Ouvi dizer que foi você quem tirou a vida dele. Já era tempo ...Pois bem, eu presumo que agora você sabe sobre as Crianças Wesker,certo?-_

Alex ignorou a tentativa de Albert de intimidá-la e foi sentar-se na cadeira dele, perto da mesa, ainda tentando espiar seus arquivos e notas.

 _-... então... isso tudo nos coloca ... contra a parede ... o tolo não deixou qualquer família e se quer designou algum herdeiro... Quem reivindicaria tudo que ele construiu? Você sabe ... Nós ... você e eu ... -_

Ela se levantou de novo e o alcançou, enlaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o acariciando.

 _\- ... somos os últimos que restam ...-_

Alex tinha um tom sedutor e repugnante, que fazia as entranhas de Albert se contorcerem. Mas ele decidiu jogar o jogo. Ele precisava descobrir onde exatamente ela queria chegar com aquele blablabla e também figurar uma maneira de fazê-la sair o mais rápido possível sem levantar muita suspeita. Ele foi desleixado ao deixá-la ver que ele tinha Claire. Ele tinha certeza de que ela não fora capaz de ver os arquivos, mas Alex era uma mulher perspicaz.

Ele se manteve firme, não retribuindo as carícias, mas não as rejeitando também. Ele fingiu interesse na sugestão dela.

 _-... Devemos tirar proveito da situação, Albert ... Meu querido, querido irmão...-_

Alex roçou seus lábios nos dele, mantendo o olhar fixo nele. Albert tomou uma porção do cabelo loiro da mulher em suas mãos, e puxou, expondo seu pescoço. Ele tinha certeza de que ela gostara da atitude, pois viu como seu sorriso enlargueceu. Ele a fez pensar que ele iria explorá-la, saboreá-la; no entanto ele simplesmente empurrou-a com um forte puxão em seu cabelo, fazendo-a cair de bunda na cadeira.

 _-... Você deve se retirar, Alex Wesker ... -_

Ele disse o nome dela como se fosse algo impuro, imundo, repugnante ...

 _\- O direito de ser um Deus é agora meu. Somente aqueles verdadeiramente capazes de ser deus merecem esse direito. E você ...-_

E agora estava a encurralando, prendendo-a em sua cadeira, as mãos de cada lado dela espalmadas nos braços da cadeira, e com seus olhos vermelhos brilhantes fixados nas orbes dela, fitando-a.

 _-... Querida irmã ... não deve se preocupar muito. Você logo estará livre de tudo isso de qualquer maneira.-_

Claramente irritada, zangada, Alex se levantou, empurrando-o de lado e ajustando suas roupas. Ela foi em direção à porta, dando-lhe um último olhar desgostoso por sobre os ombros, deixando que aquele sorriso jocoso se formasse em seus lábios novamente.

 _-... Oh Albert Wesker ... Arrogante até o fim ... Isto não acabou ... irmão. Você deveria temer aquela que tudo vê.-_

Seu tom era venenoso. E então ela saiu.

Albert foi direto para as câmeras de segurança e observou-a partir. Ele passou então a colocar as medidas de segurança máxima em prática.

Ela viu Claire; Ela sabe que ele tem um experimento com relação à gravidez. Muito estava em risco. Ele deveria providenciar um novo local para Redfield e o rebento.

 _|It tastes so sweet, just like you used to|  
_

Antes de prosseguir com os procedimentos de transferência, ele parou fronte a câmara de animação suspensa e percorrendo a ponta dos dedos no vidro frio, admirou sua criação.

 _-... o direito de ser um Deus ...-_

Ele disse em voz alta em contemplação. Então algo o surpreendeu. Ele foi capaz de ver os movimentos do bebê empurrando contra o abdômen da Redfield. A barriga de Claire estava se movendo de um lado para o outro. A pele estava se esticando devido aos movimentos extremos do bebê. Wesker nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta, mas o homem estava definitivamente pasmado, até mesmo maravilhado.

Um sentimento de orgulho se apoderou dele.

 _"... Os dois são meus ..."_

Ele se apressou para gravar a atividade do bebê. E então, tudo desandou ...

Os olhos de Claire se abriram e ela começou a mover-se demais, apertando a própria barriga. Um líquido vermelho escuro começou a manchar o líquido claro em sua câmara. Ela estava sangrando.

Uma varredura mostrou que os batimentos cardíacos tanto dela quanto do bebê estavam frenéticos e erráticos.

Claire estava em trabalho de parto. Trabalho de parto prematuro.

 _|So rescue me my love, splice us together_ _  
_ _I remember loving you so much|  
_

Wesker estava tremendo.

ALBERT WESKER ESTAVA TREMENDO.

Sua mente estava correndo tão freneticamente rápido. Usou de sua velocidade sobrehumana, intuição afiada, todos seus recursos e seu conhecimento para fazer tudo o mais rápido possível.

Claire estava quase que completamente dilatada.

Wesker continuou repassando em sua mente o mecanismo do trabalho de parto:

Encaixamento

Descida

Flexão

Rotação interna

Extensão

Restituição e rotação externa

Expulsão

Ele verificou o estado das membranas amnióticas, e percebeu que tinham rompido.

Claire obviamente não tinha idéia de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ela não sabia que estava grávida, e não sabia que ela estava dando a luz. Tinha aquele olhar desesperado e confuso expresso em seu rosto. Ela estava com tanta dor, ele podia ver. Ela continuava gritando e chorando.

Wesker a colocou na mesa de entrega em posição de litotomia dorsal.

O trabalho de parto finalmente começou.

A cabeça foi mantida na posição média até que foi entregue. A cabeça do bebê saiu.

Wesker verificou o pescoço do bebê para certificar que o cordão umbilical não estava enrolado, e prontamente o apertou e cortou.

E foi aí que o tombo deles começou.

Claire começou a convulsionar.

W/R abriu os olhos. Olhos vermelho-brilhante e reptilianos. Um grito estrangulado. Então ... nada.

Não responsivo.

Wesker estava fazendo tudo sozinho e estava ficando muito difícil manter seu foco. Ele estava tentando o seu melhor para não perder a cabeça.

Claire já estava respirando através de uma máquina respiratória. Ele apenas apertou um botão e morfina foi dada a ela para ajudar com a dor e facilitar a expulsão do bebê.

Ele fez o seu melhor e o bebê foi finalmente totalmente entregue.

Com uma sensação de nausea, ele olhou seu relógio de pulso. Hora da morte: às 15h30m de 29 de agosto de 2006.

Colocando o pequeno corpo de lado, Wesker foi salvar seu Coração.

Claire voltou a entrar em coma. Wesker fez a limpeza em seu interior, removendo a placenta.

Ele colocou-a em medicação e se certificou de que ela estava estável. Sua Claire não iria perecer.

Ele então começou a limpeza do quarto.

Ele tomou amostras do experimento morto: sangue, tecidos, fluidos, unhas, até mesmo um minúsculo fio de cabelo liso e vermelho da pequena cabecinha. Ele escaneou o cadáver mais uma vez só para ter certeza. Nenhuma atividade cerebral, nenhum sinal vital, nenhum batimento cardíaco, nenhum sinal de vírus ... nada.

Experimento W/R 8-8-06 foi dado como falecido/terminado.

Ele colocou o cadáver numa caixa frigorífica blindada para preservá-lo e o guardou.

Wesker verificou o estado/condição de Claire uma última vez.

Ele correu a pontas dos dedos ao longo da barriga agora quase plana.

Ele manteve seu olhar nos traços faciais da jovem. Ela parecia tão calma enquanto dormia.

 _\- Boa noite, Coração.-_

As luzes foram desligadas.

Ele reforçou os procedimentos de segurança na instalação.

E partiu.

Depois de três semanas sem descanso para os maus, Albert Wesker levou-se a seus aposentos, limpou-se e se deitou para desfrutar de um sono profundo.

 _|But where are you and where's your fatal touch?|  
_

Levaram cinco dias para Coração mostrar sinais de recuperação.

Claire ficou acordada e alerta por apenas alguns minutos no primeiro dia, mas gradualmente foi ficando acordada por períodos cada vez mais longos.

Ela estava confusa e não tinha lembranças consistentes no início.

Aos poucos foi lembrando-se do próprio nome e de seus parentes. Lentamente, ela estava tomando ciência de si mesma... de sua condição ... Lembrou-se do dia em que enlouquecera no laboratório depois de tudo que viu lá... Mas com o passar dos dias, ela não mostrou lembrar-se da briga dos dois e nem do que acontecera depois. Nenhuma lembrança daquela noite.

Wesker ia verificá-la diariamente muitas vezes.

Ele trouxe comida para ela. Ele a alimentou.

Ele trouxe roupas limpas. Ele a trocou.

Ele conversou com ela.

Ele a manteve companhia.

Claire estava livre de vírus. O sangue do bebê curou-a através de eritoblastose fetal, também razão pela qual o bebê teve que nascer prematuro.

Claro que ele não a disse isso. Claire Redfield nunca saberia nada disso.

O único ato de bondade jamais conhecido de Wesker.

Ele decidiu que, uma vez que ela não se lembrava daquela noite fatídica, ela não merecia suportar a dor que veio junto com ela.

Esse seria seu fardo a suportar.

Ela havia recuperado a cor, parecia saudável de novo. Seu cabelo tinha agora esse brilho vermelho vibrante, vívido com longos fios. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com otimismo. Suas unhas mais longas lhe deram um ar extremamente feminino ... e aquela pele macia e brilhante ... oh tão branca ...

 _\- Então... acho que teremos que voltar a ser inimigos, hein?-_

Ela perguntou brincalhona, com aquela voz alegre tão conhecida e sorriso brilhante.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Wesker não podia dizer que se sentia "feliz" com a recuperação dela. Mas ele podia dizer que estava satisfeito que seu trabalho nela tinha sido bem sucedido. Essa mudança na atmosfera sempre que ela estava por perto era bem-vinda também.

Mas ele estava se sentindo estranho. Ele a queria por perto, mas não queria.

Estava ansioso por entregá-la de volta a própria vida, própria rotina ... entregá-la de volta ao irmão.

Ele não conseguia ficar olhando para ela por muito tempo.

Vê-la lhe trazia uma mistura de sentimentos que ele não estava acostumado e nem queria se acostumar.

 _-... Bem .. isso não vai ser difícil ... Você é um otário de qualquer maneira ...-_

Resmungou, uma vez que não obteve nenhuma resposta do tirano.  
Os olhos dela o seguiram pela sala.  
Ele estava reunindo um monte de notas, arquivos ... um monte de papéis.

 _\- .. Então ... já chega de me dar gelo, Wesker. O que você está fazendo? O que fazemos agora ?-  
_ Ela perguntou ficando impaciente, movendo-se desconfortávelmente na cama.

Ele finalmente falou.

 _-... Agora, Redfield ... você volta para o seu querido irmão Christopher e nós voltamos a ser inimigos, como nos velhos tempos.-_

Ele colocou todos os papéis em uma pasta. Arquivos da Claire. Os arquivos alterados da Claire.  
Essa pasta continha todos os documentos e dados sobre a condição da jovem, menos a gravidez.  
Ele deu os arquivos para ela.

Ele estava prestes a sair, quando ela o segurou pelo pulso.

 _-... O-Obr ... Obrigada ... Albert... Muito Obrigada...-_

Os olhos dela se encheram de água.

 _-..Obrigado por tudo. Serei eternamente grato pelo que o cientista-maluco-Wesker-cusão fez por mim.-_

Ela tomou a mão dele entre as suas e apertou, mantendo seu olhar sobre o dele com olhos marejados.

O coração do Wesker estava batendo loucamente contra sua caixa torácica; Ele instantaneamente sentiu sua temperatura subir.

 _".. O que diabos ..."_

Ele involuntaria e ligeiramente apertou a mão dela em resposta para logo em seguida desvencilhar-se das mãos dela, como se tivesse sido queimado.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele estava perto da porta, óculos de sol de volta em sua face, escondendo seus olhos reptilianos.

 _-... Eu não estou perdido ...-_

Ele disse antes de sair com pressa.

 _\- Eu só quero que você me encontre. -_

Ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

-/-

Dois depois, HUNK estava arrastando uma mulher grogue pela estação de trem.

Eles voltaram para os Estados Unidos e ele estava a levá-la de volta para o seu irmão. Claire tinha sido drogada para evitar descobrir a localização de onde estavam.

Hunk colocou-a em um assento e deixou-a sozinha lá com seus pertences a esperar pelo irmão.

Uma mensagem anônima foi enviada a Christopher Redfield sobre o retorno de sua irmã e onde ele deveria buscá-la.

 _|When I closed my eyes, was it my siesta?  
Did I encounter a darkness stronger than sleep?|_

Albert Wesker estava preparando tudo que deveria ser enviado para as instalações da Tricell na África.

Aquele mês, Agosto, era uma lembrança distante para ele agora, embora tivesse acontecido há um mês atrás.

Ele se fez parar de pensar sobre tudo que ocorrera, até que tudo parecesse inexistente.

Mas quando ele olhou uma vez mais para aquela caixa fria e cinzenta, um sentimento de perda o dominou.

Ele suspirou.

 _\- É do seu interesse me auxiliar. Espero que tudo seja feito rapidamente. Não vou tolerar atrasos ou falhas ... -_

Ele então terminou o telefonema.

Lançou um último olhar pelo lugar cheio de lembranças que ele preferia deixar enterradas ali.

"ALERTA! ALERTA VERMELHO! A SEGURANÇA FOI COMPROMETIDA! ALERTA! ALERTA VERMELHO!"

E um alarme alto e ensurdecedor soou. O laboratório estava sendo invadido.

Com um rosnado, Albert Wesker entrou em ação.

Cinco minutos depois, o lugar fora completamente explodido.

 _|I am thirsty for my sleep_ _  
_ _There are no answers anyway...|  
_

No dia seguinte, o pessoal da Engenharia Civil e da Coleta de Resíduos Urbanos da República da Edonia estava no local, fazendo reconhecimento e limpeza.

Uma senhora idosa, trabalhando na limpeza do local recolhendo detritos, pensou ter ouvido algo. Sozinha e um pouco confusa por conta da velhice, pensando que poderia ser sua mente gasta e sua audição não mais tão boa pregando uma peça nela, ela estava certa de ouvir um bebê balbuciando.

Buscando a fonte do barulho, entre as cinzas, pedaços de concreto e lixo, ela encontrou uma caixa fria cinza blindada danificada e ligeiramente aberta.

 _\- Meu Deus, Senhor Jesus!-_

Ela estava boquiaberta.

Ela então foi pegar aquele pequeno bebê gorduchinho, de bochechinhas vermelhas, olhos azuis brilhantes, pele alva, cabelo vermelho e pequeninas mãozinhas gorduchas, todo sorrisos e risos.

Ela tomou-o em seus braços, abraçando o bebê.

 _\- Oh, meu querido bebezinho! Você não é a coisa mais linda do mundo? Meu Deus, o que você está fazendo no meio dessa bagunça toda, pobre alma? Aqui aqui ... Eu te peguei... shh shh ... Você vai ficar bem, Pequeno Sr. Muller-_

FIM.

 **AN: YEY! Está feito! Terminei ! Uff, que viagem!**

 **Este capítulo foi tão difícil de escrever. Oh meu Deus! Ele saiu tão ruim e longo, e eu realmente sinto muito por isso, mas eu me perdi um pouco aqui. Eu tinha tantas idéias para o final, mas não sabia como fazer sentido. Eu não tenho nenhum conhecimento em Virologia, Química, Biologia, Medicina ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Então me deem um desconto quanto as lacunas no enredo e falhas que possam ter sido expressadas neste capítulo.**

 **Então eu preciso adicionar algumas informações aqui, apenas para deixar tudo claro:**

 **Minha explicação para a necessidade do Wesker de um soro no Resident Evil 5 é exatamente sua condição depois de ter sido infectado pelo vírus de Claire.**

 **Wesker tomou o corpo de Jill Depois do incidente na Mansão Spencer .. Aconteceu como a história de RE conta em agosto de 2006, por isso se encaixa a minha história.**

 **Outra coisa: aquele bebê que a velha encontrou no meio dos detritos é Jake Muller. Minha explicação para a sua idade na RE 6 é que ele tinha desenvolvimento acelerado até atingir a maturidade. Jake cresceu o equivalente a 20 anos em apenas 7 anos. Assim, poderia caber na linha do tempo de Resident Evil. Wesker não sabia de sua existência já que pensou que o bebê estava morto e descartado.**

 **Eu sempre quis que Jake fosse um filho Wesklaire. Se você pensar um pouco, Ele é ruivo e tem esses olhos azuis como Claire e tem as características faciais, o nariz afiado e a altura do Wesker... Jake tem um tipo de sangue especial e habilidades aprimoradas. Ele poderia muito bem ser totalmente filho do Wesker com a Claire. Oh meu deus, eu sou um fã delirante. Alguém me mate por favor, LOL**

 **E mais: Em sua busca pela imortalidade, Spencer ordenou que Alex desenvolvesse um novo vírus. Ele enviou centenas de pessoas para teste para uma instalação de pesquisa construída em uma ilha tropical remota.**

 **Alex fez aquela visita ao nosso Tyrant favorito para obter algumas idéias assustadoras e espiar o que seu gêmeo estava fazendo.**

 **Nesta história, ela mandou alguém para roubar a pesquisa de Wesker, que é a razão pela qual a instalação foi explodida.**

 **Alex raptou Claire em Revelations 2 porque a viu com Wesker.  
Ciumenta, não ?**

 **Então é isso.**

 **Espero que todos tenham tido um bom tempo lendo essa fanfic e lamento pelo ritmo acelerado que a história teve. Como eu disse antes, eu não estou numa de me comprometer com um enrede decente e plausível. Eu fiz isso só para passar o tempo.**

 **Todos os meus melhores votos para todos e cada um.**

 **Obrigado mais uma vez por me dar essa chance.**

 **Abraços e Beijos,**

 **Mandy Boo / Sofistinha / Amanda Del Duque.**


End file.
